Ecto Accident
by Lizzhugsturtles
Summary: It's been months after that major accident in Danny's parents lab. But that was only the start of his problems. He's soon infected with a disease... a disease powerful enough to kill him.
1. Symptoms

**Chapter 1: Symptoms**

Danny's blue eyes opened slightly. Bright light cracked through the window, shinning directly on his face. He groaned and grabbed the pillow underneith him and covered his face. He shifted his body until he realized he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

He lifted himself so that he was sitting upright on his bed. He rubbed his eye and yawned, getting up and looking at his appearance in his mirror. He scanned his face for anything wrong before heading towards the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

The halfa finally finished what he needed to be ready for school and came dragging himself down to the kitchen. He went to the cupboard and brought out a open box of cereal. He poured it into his bowl, with already prepared cold milk.

"Good morning Danny!" Jazz, Danny's overbearing sister said happily, walking into the kitchen with a couple of textbooks in her hand. He rolled his eyes at her and continued with his breakfast..

"How's my little brother doing?" She asked, fluffing up his hair with one hand.

He pushed her away, annoyed and tried his hardest to ignore her.

"You know Danny. Not answering to anyone, especially to your older sister is telling me that your depressed or that your brain isn't into the morning spirit. So come on! Its a new school day," She cheered. She went to get her breakfast, consisting of toast with butter and some scrambled eggs. She sat right beside her brother and watched him eat quietly. "You okay?" She said out of the blue poking her brother.

"AHH! Jazz! What the heck? Can't you leave me alone for once? I'm trying to eat," He huffed and finished down his bowl, throwing in the sink and retreaving his backpack from upstairs.

An idea formed in his head as he walked to his bedroom. He smiled and ran to his room, picking up his backpack and slinging it on his back. He paused for a second before getting ready to turn intangible, phasing out of the house and walking to school from there.

The tingling sensation of being intangible posessed him but before he could prepare for the jump down, he smacked right into the wall and losted the feeling of his ability.

He looked at his hand, questionly. "Weird," He whispered before concluding that he was too tired to use his powers and decided to go down the right way.

He passed his sisters and didn't bother to find his parents since they were probably out looking for ghosts to catch or fight. He walked out and shut the door, rushing towards his best friend's house.

* * *

"Where's Danny? I hope he's not late again," Sam said, counting out the lines on her palm. Her and Tucker heard hard breathing and found the shape of their best friend, running towards them.

With one look, the goth could see something wrong with her friend. His face was a little paler than normal and his breathing was hard and ragged. He gave a weak smile to them, "Hi guys."

Tucker returned the smile, "Hey dude. You're late again. Ghost fights again?"

He shook his head, "Not this time. Jazz's annoying self, asking me questions constantly."

He laughed, "Wow. Can't she get it that you don't want to talk to her?"

The halfa shrugged, "Guess not."

"Come on guys," Sam interrupted, "We're going to be late for school."

They nodded and the whole way, only the boys chatted. She watched all Danny's moves carefully. She could tell something was wrong...but what really was it?"

"You see that in the sky?" Danny asked his friend, pointing at a white star in the blue atmostphere. He opened his mouth to add another thing but his finger released a sample of ecto energy, which shot into the air, directly at the star.

He paused and looked at his smoky finger, "Whoops."

"What was that dude?" Tucker asked, looking at him and his finger.

"I guess it was nothing. I got up late this morning anyway," Sam couldn't find a hint of a lie in his voice and decided to believe it was true. Besides, he could handle it.

"Okay...Let's keep going," She said.

They continued forward but Danny couldn't help but looke at his finger. Wasn't he already in control of his powers? Were they getting to strong for him that he had to control them all over again? He took a breath. It couldn't happen, he wasn't that powerful. But that idea kept popping up in his mind. Was his ghost side getting stronger?

They soon arrived in school, in a matter of minutes. They hung around the courtyard until the bell rang, dismissing all the students inside. They all entered into the 2 double doors and finally passed to the desinated hallway of where their lockers were.

"So ghost hunting has been pretty slow. Even the box ghost hasn't come out and attacked anyone yet," Danny concluded. He walked up to his newly assigned locker, after that Pointdexter incident and unlocked the lock. He took out some books needed for his next class and put them under his arm.

"So what are we doing to do today? Nasty Burger? Strip mall?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged, "I'm really not in the mood to go anywhere. It's just that I've been tired lately and I'm thinking a good nap will help me out. Sorry though."

The geek nodded, "It's okay. Next time right?"

They all smiled and the 2nd bell rang, telling everyone it was time for class. The trio split apart, Danny taking Mr. Lancer for Science, Sam for art, and Tucker for technology.

Danny walked up to his homeroom and slipped inside, realizing that his favorite bully was no where insight. He walked up to his seat and sat down on his chair.

Dash arrived moments later with a frown printed on his face. The hybrid backed up a bit, hoping that the bully wouldn't catch sight of him. He was proven wrong when Dash smiled at him evilly and walked right up to him.

"Hey Fenton. Couldn't find you for your daily wedgie but I found out what were playing for P.E. Dodgeball," The small boy gave a huge gulp and backed up. The larger boy noticed this and came closer, "Be prepared Fenturd."

He walked away towards his seat in the back, leaving the boy with a bad feeling in his stomache. He was going to get hurt. Again. Why was it always him anyway?

Class started and soon ended in an hours time and Danny walked to the gymnasium. He found Tucker already in the locker room changing and he joined him. They changed into their uniforms and headed outside.

The whole time on the bleachers, Dash kept passing Danny facial expressions of Danny's soon to be pain after the game. Danny tried to ignore him but with all the jocks laughing and pointing it was hard not to.

"Ignore them Danny. Their just jerks," Sam said confidently. Danny sighed.

The P.E. coach soon came out holding her clipboard and a red dodgeball. She looked at it and gave a tug on her lips, "Today class," She said looking back at the group of students, "We're playing dodgeball. You know what groups you're in."

They heading into their 'groups' which was actually all the popular kids in one side and the losers on the other. The cheerleaders stood in the back as usual, playing with their nails and glossiping. The jocks stood in the front, their knees bent to sprint for the ball.

"Play!" The coach shouted.

The jocks darted forwards, balls already in their grasps. They shot at the losers, not missing any of them. Many were pushed back or fell onto the floor from pressure. More and more teens fell down, crawling to the bleachers.

Soon it the only one that remained was Danny. He held onto one ball, his eyes scanning what to do. At least 7 jocks remained, each holding one ball each. He didn't know what to do. If he took the first shot he would make the others shoot back. Sweat dripped down his body, making him more uncomfortable.

_Come on Fenton!_ Danny looked at his surrounds and decided what to do. He used as much strength as he could muster into his ball power which shot right at Dash.

His eyes widened and he was hit back. All the jocks stared at their main captain and looked back at the defendless boy. Danny breathed hard and felt something sting his hand. He felt pain on his heart and grabbed his chest. He breathed carefully so that he wouldn't draw attention but it felt like he couldn't feel blood push through his body. He kept his expression on the jocks in front of him, who firmly gripped their ball and threw it at the small boy.

He felt time slow, the balls spinning right at him. He jumped out of the way, slidding on the waxy gym floor. Danny looked at them and rushed to the locker rooms.

The jocks frowned and followed after him.

Tucker shot up and ran after his best friend and the jocks after him. Sam watched slowly, afraid of what them might do to him.

Danny looked around of where to hide. He chose the bathrooms and darted in there, locking the door. He went to a stall and sat down painfully. During the whole time, his heart twitched, bring pain to him everytime he moved. Agony shot through him as he leaned on the stall's wall.

"Why do I feel bad?" He groaned. He kept his breathing rate okay and felt his heart restore back to its normal self.

Green ectoplasm soon leaked out of his pants. He didn't notice until it started touching his fingers. His eyes shot open and he realized what was happening. He screamed as loud as he could. More ectoplasm came out of his pants, making the puddle of goo bigger. He was melting.

He used as much energy as he could to make the ectoplasm return back to his body. As on command, it entered back into him, creating his body again.

He sat up, his whole body shaking. He walked out of the stall and looked at his face in the dirty mirror. It was paler than usually and he understood all about his powers. He was becoming unstable.

"FENTON COME ON OUT. THERE'S NO HIDING WHERE YOU ARE!" Dash screamed, pounding on the door.

What to do? Face Dash? Or get pounded? He took a breath and unlocked the metal door. Dash's face was beat read with anger and so were his pals. They grinned wildly at him and edged closer.

"Time for your beat down Fenturd," Dash continued, cracking his fists.

Danny backed up, afraid. Afraid because he couldn't use his powers or get himself out of this.

"Dash get away from him!" Tucker yelled, running infront of the halfa with a frown. He put his hands out, telling him not to touch him.

Dash laughed, "Does Foley want to get beaten down too? We'll save space for you AFTER we destroy Fenton."

The geek continued to stay there, his hands out. The large boy shrugged and pointed at the brown boy, "Move him out of the way. Fenton's mine."

The other jocks came infront of their captain and forcefully grabbed the boy away from his friend. Tucker yelled out until he was taken away from them.

Soon Danny and Dash were alone. The large boy gave a cruel smile, punching his fist, "Time for payback Fenton."

The hybrid backed up and leaned on a cold wall, not having any ideas to get out of this.

Dash picked up the small boy by the neck and let out one fist to punch him. The boy squirmed in his grasp, trying to hopefully get out. He put speed on his fist and rammed it into the boy's stomach. Danny screamed and felt the grasp of Dash disappear from his neck. More kicks were given to him, making him feel a bad feeling in his stomache.

His eyes opened and felt hard coughing come from his throat. Soon blood came out of his mouth, dripping onto the locker room floor.

Dash smiled wider and gave one last kick to him. Blood poured out of the boy's mouth, in unequal amounts. The large boy soon left and Tucker returned with widen eyes. He leaned next to his friend and patted his back. "Breath Danny. Calm and breath."

He did as he was told and got up, his head full of nausea. He looked at the blood infront of him and felt sick to his stomach.

"Tucker..." He whispered, his blue dull eyes looking at him.

"What?" He replied. He helped Danny onto a bench and watched him.

He felt his throat, "Wat-ter..."

He nodded and found a water fountain not far from where they were sitting. He put Danny's arm around his neck and helped him towards the large machine.

Danny leaned his face to the water fountain, his eyes small and his hair in his face. He drank slowly from the fountain until he stopped the machine. He looked back at Tucker and gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem. Come on, we need to get you to the...nurse," Tucker hesitated on the last word but gave full worry to his injured friend.

"No..I'm okay," He replied.

The brown boy shook his head, "No you're not. We need to go to the nurse."

"What's going on in here?" A new voice shouted. The boy's looked at the teacher in the door, a frown plastered on his face. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Dash beat Danny up. He was coughing up blood," He pointed a spot onto the floor where the crimson liquid laid, "I tried to help but the jocks wouldn't let me go. I heard Danny screaming."

Mr. Lancer frowned, "Is that true Mr. Fenton?"

He gave a weak nod at the teacher's direction. He frowned.

"Very well. Mr. Foley take him to the nurse. I'll have a chat with Mr. Baxter later," They both nodded and walked out of boys' locker room.

They passed everyone else on the way to the exit. Sam eyes widen seeing Danny pale and worse than before. She ran from her seat to her friends, "What happened?"

Danny didn't answer since Tucker could do it, "Danny was coughing up blood."

"Oh my gosh. Danny be okay," She said. He nodded and continued their walk to the nurse's office.

He wasn't sure how long their were walking but it seemed like forever. Every step made Danny want to yelp but he kept quiet, not trying to alert his friend of his condition.

"Almost there," Tucker whispered. The hybrid continued forward, walking on his shaky and weak legs. It left like forever when Tucker leaned him on a streatcher at the nurse's office.

Danny's half lidded eyes looked at his friend once more before closing.

* * *

Tucker looked at Danny again and saw his eyes closed. His breathing was ragged but still strong but his face was pale. _Probably from blood loss._ He gave one last smile before leaving his friend and the first aid teacher alone.

He walked slowly to class thinking about what kind of punishment Mr. Lancer was going to give to Dash. 2 weeks detention? Suspension? Suspended from Football?

"Where is he?" Tucker drew his attention from his thoughts to the voice infront of him.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were talking to Mr. Lancer, their voices full of worry.

"He's in the nurse. She'll give him some pills to make him okay. I suggest that he leaves now so that he can get some rest at home," Both adults nodded and rushed after the old teacher who was going where Tucker was just at.

The Fentons ignored the boy's presence and only focused on their son.

Tucker continued to the gym, where he changed back, grabbed both his and Danny's backpack, and unlocked the door to his friend's locker and taking his clothes. He stuffed it in his backpack and walked outside. Sam was already dressed and she gave a smile to him.

"How is he?" She asked.

Tucker shrugged, "He passed out when I laid him on the stretcher. Not good I think."

"Oh," She looked down for a second.

"But he'll recover from this. He has quick healing remember?" She nodded at him.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and the lunch period. They walked silently to the lunch room, Danny on both of their minds.

* * *

"How is my baby?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

The nurse looked at her clipboard and wrote a couple things down before replying. She looked back at them with a straight face, "He was bleeding internally around his stomach but the hole isn't that big or else he would still be coughing up blood," She handed the worried mother a box that held a couple of pills, "Give him those. 2 pills for every 12 hours. They should stop and repair the bleeding damage inside him. Don't let him have any hard foods such as pizza or steak. Give him soft food. He should be able to go to school tomorrow. If he starts experienceing stomach aches or if he vomits give him some water. I think that's it. Any questions contact the hospital."

Mrs. Fenton took the pills and gently held them as if they were going to explode in her hands and looked back at her sleeping son. Jack carefully picked him up bridal style and walked to the exit slowly.

"Thank you so much," She said to the nurse and followed after her husband.

"Mom! What happened?" Jazz's voice echoed in the hallway. She ran after her parents, who stopped and waited for her.

"Your brother got hurt in a accident. Well it wasn't really an accident. That boy, Dash Baxter hurt him. He's bleeding internally but its stopped," She said to her daughter's worried face.

She looked at her pale brother and closed her eyes, "Thanks for telling me. I'll see you after school okay?"

Mrs. Fenton nodded, "We'll take care of your brother. We're not going ghost hunting til he's well."

She smiled, "That's good. See you guys soon. Bye."

They smiled at her and continued their walk to the front of the building. But before they could leave, they entered the office so they could check out their son from school. Mrs. Fenton quickly signed the paper before following her husband out of the room.

In a matter of seconds, the two adults were already outside, carried their son away from the school building. They boarded him into the large RV, Mrs. Fenton sitting beside her son and Mr. Fenton driving home. He drove it forwards and sped towards their home.

* * *

"Dash Baxter. Please report to the principle's office. Dash Baxter report to the principle's office," The intercom announced to the whole school.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and watched as the big bully groaned, getting up from his seat and marching to the office.

After the door had closed, many whispers were exchanged on what was the reason the jock had left.

"They say he beat up that Fenton kid."

"I was there when it happened."

"Fenton looked like he was going to pass out."

"I heard his screaming."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Can't wait to find out what happens to him. He deserves what he gets."

Sam nodded, "Think about it. The only reason Dash hurt Danny was because Danny hit him with a dodgeball. That doesn't give him a reason to injure him. Dash gets hit all the time at football practice."

The geek laughed, "That's so true. I wonder how Danny is anyway. I hope he's okay."

* * *

Dash walked into the dim litted room seeing his principle sitting on a office chair. She had a firm frown on her face, showing a sample of her anger.

"Dash Baxter?" She asked.

"Here," He replied. He sat down on the chair infront of her and looked at her.

"Do you know what you've done in 2nd period? You bullied a defendless boy and injured him, making him cough up blood. We do not tolerate this kind of behavior. Me and Mr. Lancer have decided on a punishment for this kind of abuse. You have been excluded from the football team and you no longer go to this school."

His eyes widened, "What? What do you mean I don't go to this school anymore? I do go here!"

She shook her head, "Not anymore. What you've done is wrong and will not be tolerated her. Return your books and football equiptment by tomorrow please. I've already called your parents and their headed here. I suggest you think about what you've done and apologize to Daniel. Now please be seated outside so you're parents can find you."

He picked himself up and walked out of the office, sitting on a brown chair and ready to face his parents' lecture about child abuse and his wrong doing. He closed his eyes for a second and heard a couple of footsteps entering the office. He looked at them and his eyes widened.

It was Danny and his parents. He was asleep in his dad's arms, his face paler than the last time he saw him. Both adults had serious faces on which made the boy feel guilty.

The blue jumpsuited woman signed a paper before following the large man out.

He glanced once more at the injured boy and felt his decision punch him. He had caused that. He had hurt an inoccent boy. Just because of a stupid dodgeball.

Images of the boy's body flashed his mind before thinking, 'What if I had caused more than just that? What if I had stayed longer and hurt him worse?'

Dash closed his eyes and felt guilt drown him.

* * *

The last bell rang giving everyone cheers. Sam and Tucker rushed out of their class and met outside, deciding to visit their injured friend. They walked and talked the whole way there and paused at the front of the large brick building.

The Fenton Works sign sparkled, sunlight reflecting off the metal. They covered their eyes for a second before walking up to the door and knocking on it.

Mrs. Fenton answered and gave a big smile to the teens, "Hi guys. You looking for Danny? He's awake already and in his room."

They called a thanks and marched up the stairs to their friend's room. They burst through the doors and discovered that Danny was nowhere to be found.

Tucker frowned, "Where did he go?"

Sam shrugged, "Probably bathroom. Come on let's surprise him."

He raised an eyebrow, "How?"

She smiled, "Hide in his closet and scare him. Let's see if he's still scarable."

They both smiled and ran into the closet, moments before Danny arrived in his room. He shut the door softly and locked it. He yawned loudly and gave one last stretch. He wore only jeans, and his hair was completely damp. He scratched his head and looked himself in the mirror.

He noticed his face paler than this morning and he didn't think it was from Dash. He felt bits of pain but he didn't melt again, thankfully.

"Wow. I am really pale. I hope its not causing it," He uttered to himself.

Sam and Tucker who were watching him, looked at each other questionly. What was causing it? Wasn't it from Dash?

Suddenly a blue mist appeared from Danny's mouth and he groaned. He summoned the rings around his waist which traveled around his body. His face was a familiar determined expression as usual.

But before he could take off, he clutched his chest and fell to his knees, returning back to normal. He gave a small groan as his form melted slightly. A large green puddle surrounded Danny making feel worse than before.

Sam and Tucker eyes widened more and they quickly jumped out of the closet. They surrounded their melting friend with a horrored expression.

"Danny!" Sam almost screamed. She made a gesture to touch him but Danny backed up at her actions. His eyes widened and forced the green puddle back to him. He leaned up against the wall, unable to get up from the pain in his stomache and heart.

"Please answer us Danny. We want to help you," She whispered. She was afraid if she said it any louder than the scared halfa would freak. His face looked paler than just a few minutes ago and she knew it wasn't from being afraid. Something was seriously wrong.

He attempted to speak only to feel pain sizzle up his chest. He whimpered and fell onto his side, holding himself tightly.

Tucker walked over to him and felt his arm, which burned him on contact. He gave a loud yelp and looked at his throbbing hand. It showed red blisters but nothing to hurt him majorly. He looked back at him and whispered to his friend, "Don't touch him. He's burning hot."

Her eyes widened, "I'll go get some ice...lots of it."

He nodded and continued to watch his best friend, who kept moaning and squirming on the carpet. Minutes passed and Danny's eyes shot opened. He got on his butt and looked at his friend.

"T-Tucker?" He asked, squinting at the blurry figure infront of him.

"Are you okay?" He replied. The boy nodded at him and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"I'm...hot." He murmured. Tucker nodded.

"Sam's bringing some ice," She soon walked in with a large pot full of ice. She set it near the hot blooded boy and started to hand him some cold cubes. He held them for a moment before it melted into his palm.

He looked up at her and stood up. He dropped himself on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Are really okay? You were melting. What was that all about?" Sam questioned.

He looked at a random spot on the floor and sighed, "I honestly don't know. But I'm sure it'll pass. Just don't worry about me. I'll make it through it."

She frowned, "Whatever you say. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, "Thanks guys."

Both teen waved good bye and walked down the steps slowly. After exiting the house, they gave worried faces to each other and exclaimed, "HE NEEDS HELP!"

* * *

Danny carefully examined his hands, seeing sweat break out of his pores. He tightened them into a fist, making him angry, "What's wrong with me?"

He closed his eyes and forced his head to smash onto his comfy pillow below. He gave a small scream into his pillow before whispering, "Please just make this end."

He sobbed for a while, feeling more agony punch him making him feel worse, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Both teens walked home, coming up with ideas to save their friend.

"How about we try ourselves and heal him?" Sam shook her head.

"We don't know anything about chemisty or medicine. How about we just tell his parents the truth?" The geek asked.

She sighed, "We can't. It's his secret. Plus why can't we believe that he'll be normal soon anyway? He's survived so much."

Tucker scratched his head, "I don't know. I don't think this will just pass. We need to do something now."

"Like what?" She questioned, "It's probably around 5. What can we do?"

The boy froze and stared off into space for a second. She walked up to her friend, worriedly and poked him, "Tucker?"

He looked back at her and whispered, "Masters." She looked at him confused and he said it a little louder and put confidence into his voice, "Masters. Vlad Masters. He can help us."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously, "No. We shouldn't. He's-"

"Able to help us," Tucker interrupted. He looked at her sadly, "I wouldn't bring him there either but it's our only option. Okay?"

She nodded and let a tear escape her eye. She embraced her friend in a hug and cried out, "I don't want to lose him. I really don't."

He petted her hair for a while before nodding, "Neither do I. Come on, let's talk to Vlad."

* * *

It was another normal boring day for Vlad Masters. He stared boredly at his newspaper, nothing taking his attention. He slammed the paper on the table and got up, pouring himself another cup of tea. He was about to sip his hot beverage when a loud, troublesome knock was heard.

"Butter Biscuits. Who could that be?" Vlad uttered as he walked up to the front of the door and swung it open.

Daniel's friends stood their with a worried expression all over their faces. They had looked like they had ran here and that the fact that Daniel wasn't with them brought even more concern.

He eyed them for a second and straightened his suit, "Ms. Manson. Mr. Foley. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presense? And where's Daniel?"

Their eyes lowered to the ground making a growing concern punch the billionare.

"He isn't well," The goth girl replied. Tears were on the edge of her eyes making the man's eyes widen. He ushered in the teens and forced them to sit, ready to hear the tale of Daniel's problem.

When both friends were comfortable, Vlad looked at them with worry, "What happened?"

"He's melting," The boy said.

Those two words threw off the man into another world. Daniel was melting. He IS melting. Reasons were shot into his head until he couldn't take it.

"And? What else? I need to know what he's dealing with," The man said, inpatient. He wanted to help the 14 year old return to normal. But if these teens didn't know then he would have to find out himself.

"I'm not sure. But I know one thing, he's isn't looking good and he needs major help immediately. You were the only one that could help," The girl replied.

He nodded, "I need to see him then. Do you have school tommorow?" A nod was earned from both teens, "Then bring Daniel here tomorrow. Skip school if you have too. I need to see him. Don't tell him where or else he'll panic. I need to see what he's suffering from."

They nodded, "Okay Vlad," Sam whispered.

He looked away, "If you want to know. The reason I'm helping is because I still care for Daniel. Even though he doesn't for me. I'll always look as him as inoccent boy who wanted to be a hero...I'll see you tomorrow."

The teens walked out of the mansion and started their way home, knowing that their problem with Danny would be resolved hopefully. Steps were taken until Sam screaming in pure delight. Danny was going to be okay!

* * *

End of this chapter! I'm surprised how this turned out. Not sure when I'll update.

If you're wondering why I made Dash beat Danny up, that will play a small part of this story later on. There's a reason why I included that.

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! Review!


	2. Conditions and Problems

**Chapter 2: Conditions and Problems**

Danny looked as his friends and gave a loud yawn, "Where are we going?"

He had woken up an hour ago by his friends, who had told him that they were taking him somewhere as a surprise. He pressed them on where they were heading for but neither of them had replied. He kept asking them repeatedly but each time they still had ignored him.

As usual, they didn't answer back.

After a couple of minutes a limo pulled up to them and Sam hastily pulled open the door. She smiled and looked over at the teens, "Limo's here."

They had rushed in, Sam and Tucker helping their friend inside slowly. He gave one last yawn before falling limp.

Both teens had panicked for a second before realizing that he was just asleep. No surprise since he started fighting because he was woken up early.

Seconds, minutes and turns passed until finally they had stopped at the Packerish mansion. Vlad appeared from inside and walked quickly towards the back door of the limo. Sure enough, Danny was there, fast asleep on the crimson seat.

The older man looked at the teens for permission to carry him inside and they both nodded. He put hands behind the boy's back and legs and lifted him out carefully, taking him inside.

The boy's companions followed after him, after paying the driver and watching him drive off.

Sam and Tucker walked inside, seeing Danny already on the silver couch, not moving a muscle, and Vlad beside him on a wooden seat.

The older man touch random spots on the boy, seeing if they would trigger anything. He tapped his chin then grabbed a thermometer, sticking it the boy's mouth.

After a few seconds it beeped and read '117.3'. He looked at the boy for a second before turning to his friends, "Would you do me a favor and go to my kitchen at get me some ice? Bowl's worth, please."

Sam nodded and rushed to the direction of where he had pointed.

Tucker continued to watch his sleeping friend, who started to squirm in his seat. Vlad tried to make him calm by pushing his hair back and whispering 'Calm Daniel' which didn't work.

The boy soon started to groan and whimper, clutching himself tightly. A matter of seconds, he started to cry out in pain, throwing the couch cushions away from him. He shook wildly, making Tucker come forth and holding him down.

Vlad's eyes widened and he looked at the african boy, "Go retrieve a large bag of ice. There should be one in the freezer. And hurry."

He nodded, running to the kitchen.

The small halfa started to scream, making the oldest worry. "Calm Daniel. Please calm. You're making it harder for us to help you."

Danny couldn't hear him, as he expected. He continued to scream in agony.

"Vlad!" Sam yelled and handed him the large bag of ice that she and her friend were carrying moments ago.

"Very good," He took the bag and slowly gave it to the hurt boy. The boy calmed as he felt the temperature around him decrease slightly, but he wanted it to change more. Danny whimpered, holding on to his white shirt and started to shiver.

"Vlad? I think you should take that away from him. He's getting cold," Sam cautioned the oldest halfa. He shook his head.

"He's only doing that because he's adjusting to it," Vlad replied back.

Danny soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around the source of the cold. He smiled from the release of the torture just moments ago and held it tighter to his chest.

The halfa smiled, "He's attracted to cold. That's why. Just moments ago it was to warm for him. But with the ice it made him better. He must have a cold core."

Sam nodded, "He controls ice...so he's likes ice? That kind of makes sense."

Tucker smiled, "But do you know what's wrong with him?"

Vlad shook his head and rubbed his temple, "Not yet I'm afraid. I'm not sure what the source of the problem is. Has he been melting lately?"

"Not since yesterday afternoon," She said quietly.

"I need some ectoplasm and blood from him. There I can see what's happening," He said. He looked at the time and nodded, "I'll be right back. If he starts whimpering, get him more ice. Oh and I'll probably turn up the air conditioning for him."

Vlad soon left, leaving the teens alone in the room.

Sam walked up to Danny and placed a hand on his temple. His face scruntched up in discomfort as a warm touch was felt. She realized what she was doing and moved her hand away from him. His face soon returned back to normal, showing a happy smile.

She sat beside him and looked at Tucker with a smile, "I think we made a good choice bringing him here."

He nodded, "I think so too."

Minutes passed until Danny's eyes opened. He felt a cool, refreshing feeling around him and noticed a ice bag beside him. He reajusted himself, catching the attention of Sam and Tucker. He smiled at them and looked around, "Guys? Where are we?"

Sam gave a nervous smile and sat beside the boy, "Um..Vlad's...mansion."

His eyes widened in shock, "What? What are we doing here?"

"You're hurt. We couldn't help you but Vlad could. He's not going to hurt you. He's trying to find what's wrong with you."

He stood up with anger, "That doesn't mean you can take me here! I don't want any of his help."

"Daniel. You should trust your friends. I promise not to hurt you," A new voice said behind him. He held a large machine, used by most hospitals to take blood from patients.

He turned and backed away, the ice bag still in his arms, "Get away Vlad. I don't want your help. I can solve this by myself."

The oldest halfa frowned, "You can't. This isn't something that will pass. You're becoming unstable. You're losing the shape of your form. Look," He pointed at Danny's feet and he looked down.

Sure enough, ectoplasm was puddling around him. He dropped the ice bag on the couch and continued to stare at the dark green goop. Tears formed on the corner of his eyes and he dropped to his knees. He started to cry and bit his lip.

He looked at the halfa infront of him and felt more tears pour down his cheeks, "It hurts so much. Please help..."

Vlad helped the crying boy up and made him sit on the wooden chair. He handed him the ice bag and looked around the large machine for a needle. He found one and mixed a couple of things together before turning the sniffling halfa.

"Arm, Daniel," Danny handed his arm and the hybrid injected the green liquid into him. First pain started and disappeared making him relax. The syringe did it's trick, making the green puddle around Danny disappear. He smiled in pleasure and hugged the comforting bag of ice.

"Thanks Vlad," He whispered. He nodded at him and patted his hair.

"No problem, little badger," He replied and looked back at the teens. He raised his eyebrow signalling them to come forth. They did as they were told and sat beside him. Danny looked at them for a second, clueless.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" He asked.

Sam patted him, "Vlad here wants to get some of your blood to analyze it. Okay?"

He stood frozen for a second and looked at the man, "You want blood?"

He nodded, "Yes Daniel. That would help me find out what's wrong with you."

He bit his lip and gave a small nod, "Okay."

Sam couldn't help but think how childish her friend was acting. He was acting totally frightened and scared. But she couldn't blame him, he was in unbarable pain.

Vlad hooked up the machine and held he needle for Danny. "Ready?" He gave a nod. Vlad slowly put the needle on one vain, which started to soak up blood through the pipe. After a few minutes, Vlad took it out and looked at the bag of red blood. "We need one more pint but full of ectoplasm."

He nodded and tried to turn ghost. It took him a lot of energy but he was able to do it successfully.

Vlad did the same proceses to him again and watched as green ectoplasm went into the plastic bag.

Sam decided to get Danny something to drink, since he would be tired from all the blood loss. She got up from her seat and quickly went back to the kitchen.

The white haired boy stared as the bag fillled to the black line. Vlad took out the needle from his arm and put a circular bandage on it. The goth girl soon returned with some apple juice and handed it to the light headed boy. He took it gratefully, and sipped it for a while before putting it back on the table.

He went to the couch and leaned back on the soft and comforting material. He held the bag hard and closed his eyes. But before he could sleep, he whispered one word to everyone, "Thanks."

* * *

The billionare couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack's son. He was going through so much pain. Even though he never went through the melting process he knew from many ghosts that it wasn't pleasant. It was the worse pain you could imagine. Many ghosts just wanted to die from just a sample of its enduring pain. But knowing that Daniel, the second ghost halfa in existence, was going through it, brought chills up his own body.

The screams of Daniel were worse. It was like he was being killed slowly. Having to endure all that made the halfa want to save him even more.

Another fact he knew was that...many ghosts didn't survive from melting or Melticeis as it was really called. There was always a reason for it. Either the spirit was dying or its core was being unstable. Most ghosts went through option 1 since ghosts could die or just disappear from existence.

Vlad watched as the boy fell unconsious again and felt a burn travel up him. Daniel could die any moment. He really could. If something went wrong or if an injury hurt him it could accelerate the process of Melticeis.

He paused. What if it accelerated on Daniel? It would be even worse. It could be twice as fast as it was suppose to be.

He looked at the quiet teens, who were sitting beside the unconsious Daniel. He coughed, catching the attention of both teens. "Has...Daniel...had an injury lately? This could be important on his condition."

Both teens froze and hesitantly nodded. Knowing the nod of both teens saying that he was injured, made the pit of his stomache burn. His dark blue gaze stared at them, "What happened?"

"He...was beat up in a locker room by a bully yesterday. He was coughing up blood..," Tucker trailed off. He looked back at his white skinned friend who was breathing heavily.

"Oh..dear," Vlad whispered. He froze at the boy and lifted up his white tshirt to see if there were any marks of the abuse. There was a purplish bruise there and...green uneven lines surrounding the injury from all directions.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened at the large bruises on their friend's lower torso. They touched it to make sure it was real and looked back at the man.

"It's been advanced...way beyond I thought," He choked out. He phased the shirt off the poor boy and put a hand to the injury. He closed his eyes and opened them after a few moments. "He's in trouble."

"What is it?" Sam asked, worried. She grabbed her friend's hand hard and looked up at the billionare.

"His melting has...advanced. It wouldn't be that bad because he started it recently but after than injury...that injury isn't going to heal anytime soon. Medicine won't help him. His ecto energy is off the charts and it beyond unstable. This...is the worst case of Melticeis I've ever seen."

They looked at him, their eyes full of worry.

"I'm not sure he'll make it. That injury is making him suffer beyond what he's suppose to and...he doesn't have much time left. He probably only has a couple of days before he..," Vlad trailed off looking away.

"What can we do?" Sam whispered, "There has to be a cure!"

Vlad pushed his silver hair out of his face and looked back at the crying girl. He tightened his fist from anger, "I'm not sure what we CAN do. Most ghosts that receive Melticeis don't recover. They die or cease to exist...but Daniel..he's beyond what they have. He has maybe four times worse then usual."

"We have to try. I can't see him die. I don't want to lose him," She sobbed out.

Tucker held onto his cargo pants for support. His friend was going to die? He wasn't going to make it? It just sounded like pain words until he realized what it meant. Danny, his best friend, was actually dying. He was dying every second, minute, hour. He was on a limit.

Danny mumble softly in his sleep about flying and Sam cried even more. His voice was so inoccent. How could anything kill him?

The older halfa looked at the boy and realized something. How did Daniel get his powers anyway? Ideas popped into his mind but they didn't make any sense. How did he get his ghost powers? He looked at the boy's emotional friends before slapping himself. They should know! They know he's a ghost so they should know right?

"Samantha?" Vlad asked. Sam didn't complain to the billionare calling her, her first name but looked back at him.

"Yeah.." She said quietly.

"How did Daniel get his powers?" She paused and looked at Tucker. He gave nod to her and Sam sighed. "He was electrocuted by his parent's portal."

Vlad paused. That's how he got his powers. The portal. And it all made sense. That's why Danny was suffering from Melticeis.

"I know why Daniel's suffering from this condition," They looked at him curious, "He was exposed to too much ectoplasm. It indeed killl half of him but the ectoplasm was slowly trying to override his human self. His other half isn't allow it so his core started to become unstable. The ectoplasm is killing him quickly."

Sam looked at Danny, sucking up the last of the tears, "Can't you take ectoplasm out of him til he's okay?"

He put his hands behind his back and sigh, "I honestly don't know. It's never been performed before. Daniel could die because of it or he could be back to normal as if the Melticeis didn't happen on him. But is really risky. Ghosts are born with their ectoplasm scales naturally. Like me and Daniel. We already had our limits and energy scales. Changing it is risky."

"Try it. If it's the only way to help me. Do it," Danny whispered. Everyone jerked back at his voice joining in the converstation. They looked at him and smiled.

"You're okay," Sam said, hugging her friend's arm.

He looked down, "I'm not okay. I'm dying. We...we have to do it," He murmured.

Vlad shook his head, "Daniel. Think about it. You could die automatically. There could be-"

"Another way? I don't think so. I'm going to die anyway. What's the point? Just do it on me," He said, his voice a little louder.

He looked at his friends, "Do you want this too?"

They nodded, "If its the only way," Tucker said.

He sighed, "Very well. I suggest you stay here tonight. What's today? Friday? Oh yes, Friday. Stay here the night. I think I'll be ready by Sunday night...if Daniel's still alive by then. Call your parents later and tell they where you are. Come up with a lie if you have to. But they cannot know about this."

They nodded. Danny closed his eyes and clutched the bag, feeling pain around his stomach. He squirmed a bit before relaxing.

"And I suggest you watch over him. I can't since I'll be trying to make the machine, work correctly. So you're incharge of him," The trio nodded. He looked over at the kitchen, "If you're ever hungry, the kitchen is all yours. Oh and Daniel? There's a drink in there I made for only ghosts that gives you vitamins. You should drink it."

He waved goodbye and walked towards his secret lab below.

Danny's eyes adjusted to the teens beside him and hugged the bag closer, "I feel...hot."

Tucker saw more than two thirds of the bag watery and went to the kitchen to get another one. He soon returned with the bag and exchanged it.

The halfa clutched it hard and tears poured down his cheeks, "So much...pain. Each time I melt, the pain gets worse. I hate it."

They watched solumnly as their friend played with ecto energy in his hands. He levitated in the air for a while staring at it hopelessly. Green light flickered off the boy's blue eyes, which he ignored.

Danny let the energy go, making it dissolve in his fingers. More tears fell down his cheeks until he stood up and rushed away from them.

The sudden movement caught both teens off guard and they followed after their sobbing friend.

The hybrid rushed around the endless hallways, deciding on a random room and phased through though it. He locked it up and felt more tears fall of his face. He cried for a while, losing count of time.

He kept quiet when he heard soft footsteps from outside. Each step was softly placed until Sam cried out of nowhere.

"He's dying. This is all my fault. If only I hadn't told him to go inside that stupid portal. He would be human, alive and not dying infront of us. I don't want to lose him. I love him," Sam sobbed. She flung herself to her friend, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Sam. He's not dying. He isn't. He's fine and healthy. Believe that...for me," Tucker said softly. They continued their walk down the hallway until Danny couldn't take it anymore.

He burst into more cries, falling to his side. He didn't have the ice bag anymore, since he discarded it in the hallway. He felt heat press onto his arms and face until he started to squirm in pain.

Sam and Tucker soon burst into the room, seeing their friend sprawling on the floor. He looked at them scared and buried his face in arms.

"Tucker! Get the ice bag!" He nodded and went back to the hallway, searching for the missing sack. Sam looked back at the panicked Danny and patted him, "Calm down Danny. I know it hurts but please calm. Please."

He forced himself to calm down for the girl beside him but he kept his eyes clentched shut.

Moments later, the brown boy came back with the package and handed it the boy. He took it quickly, wrapping his hands around it.

"Thanks," He uttered to them.

"Help me carry him. He needs to go back to the couch," The boy nodded and both teens each took a side of their friend, lifting him up and carrying him carefully back to the living room.

They set him down were we once sat before and panted after the long journey back. They looked at him again, now dozed off during the trip back. They sat across from him watched his movements.

Hours passed, Tucker watching tv down the hall and Sam continuing to watch her secret admirer sleep. He looked so relaxed. Hearing the scream from him hours ago sent shivers up her spine. She never heard a worse sound in her life. It was like a blood filled scream from a horror movie but knowing it was absolutely real and from a person she deeply cared about. But the worst thing happening to her was that...he was dying. Vlad had said he made not make it, and she knew she would have to face that fact eventually. From the bottom of her heart, she didn't want to lose him. He was more than a friend. He did like her but...he could never tell her, even though Sam already knew.

She would have to confess soon, or life the rest of her life with guilt on her shoulders. She indeed loved him. She would hate anyone else to have him but her.

A loud yawn was heard beside her and she looked up to see Danny's pale form stretching quickly. He smiled at her, "Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny," She said back to him. He examined the room for a moment and looked back at her, "Tucker?"

"TV," She asnwered back. She wanted to scream out how much she liked him before...it happened but it felt wrong.

"So...anything knew happen?" She barely caught what he was asking but shook her head.

"Not really," The boy's hair fell between his eyes softly, making his blue eyes glow in delight. He smashed his lips together, trying to find something to talk about. He wanted to talk to her about..their relationship. He did like the girl infront of her, her midnight hair and soft violet eyes but he wasn't sure how she would react. He knew his time was limited and he had to confess to her eventually.

"Sam?" He hesitantly said.

She looked up at the boy as he called her name, "Yeah Danny?"

He played with his feet for a second and looked back at her, "I need to talk to you about something important."

Sam felt something jump inside her. The way he was talking, she knew it was something deep, something he never told anyone. She gave a smile, "What is it?"

"I...I love you Sam," He whispered. His gaze went to the floor for a second, ready to hear the girl disagree or scream in outrage but he didn't hear anything. He took a breath and continued, "I'm not sure you'll accept it but I've liked you for a while now...and I had to tell you since I'm..."

He looked back at her, for her shocked reaction but he was greeted with a large smile.

Her eyes had soft tears but not that noticable. Her eyes brightened and her heart sparked, "Danny? I love you too. I've always had."

Danny felt relief wrap around him for a second. He had finally told her! He managed to walked around the polished table and sat beside her on the loveseat. He gave a smile her, "I-" He started but felt lips press onto his. His eyes looked at her and then shut softly. They kissed passionately for a while before letting go. Danny could still feel her lips on his. After that experience he wanted to fly and scream.

He had kissed Sam. For the 5 years he wanted to admit he loved her he had kissed her.

"Sam. I love you," He whispered and hugged his friend tightly. She returned the hug and murmered the same to him.

"So um Sam. Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, giving a small smile.

She nodded furiously, "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend," She hugged him more and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I don't want to ever lose you. Never," He said, putting a hand to her cheek. She touched his soft hand and nodded.

"Neither do I. Fight. Fight for me and you," She encouraged him. He nodded and rested on her shoulder. He closed his proud eyes and feel asleep once again.

Sam played with the patch of hair on his head with her fingers and kissed his cheek gently, "Fight for us."

* * *

I want to cry for some reason cause of this story. Well thanks for the people that followed/reviewed/favorited me...really love that people like my stories.

I'm not sure when I'll update soon since I'm working on my other stories. But thanks for waiting patiently. I think I'll answer some reviews on the next chapter. If I don't I'm sorry. 3 you guys. Keep reading!


	3. Shopping Day

**Chapter 3: Shopping Day**

Sounds of owls echoed around the trio of sleeping teens, who were sleeping around the pitch black living room. Each took a seat of the crimson materials, comforting all of them. A loud grumbling sound was heard around them and one shot out of his seat desperate for a restroom.

He found one in seconds and rushed to it, vomiting immediately inside the clear bowl. He coughed a bit before choking again on his stomach's contents.

Footsteps were heard behind him, which the halfa didn't notice, and stared at him slowly whimpering on the seat. He laid his head down on the clean upside down 'U' and groaned softly.

The two teens eyes widened and the girl ran off to the kitchen, searching for a large bowl. The last teen watched his friend and closed his eyes, giving a small prayer for him. He walked away from the bathroom and settled back into the living room.

The girl returned back to the restroom with a tanish bowl in her fingers and gently gave it to the boy beside her. She played with his hair for a while, twirling it with her pointer finger before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

The boy gave one last wheez before getting up and grabbing the bowl he had received minutes ago. He walked down the hall and soon collapsed on the soft material of the couch, tossing and turning for adjustment.

He whimpered for a while before falling into a new sweet dream, running from all the troubles slowly killing him.

* * *

"VLAD!" Sam screamed, giving Danny's hand a tight squeeze.

The oldest halfa materialized a few feet away from her before pushing her away from the other halfa. He examined him for a second before relaxing. It wasn't much troubling. Danny wasn't dying or anything now. His eyes were just glowing a pupilless dark green...which wasn't dangerous...

"He's okay," He summarized for the worried girl, "He's just..um...not dying at the moment...but that's just a warning. The ectoplasm is just traveling around his body. Apparently its in his eyes. Nothing to worry about...for the moment."

"How...how long does he have?" She whispered. He looked at the pale boy in front of her and noticed the bowl beside him, which was being used for his vomit. It didn't look like much vomit til his eyes widened.

"Has he been eating?" He asked, turning to face the two teens. They both shook his head.

"He kept denying us to eat. So we left him alone," Tucker nervously said.

Vlad frowned, "He needs to eat no matter what. Or he'll die faster. He needs to save up his calories and energy for what's coming next."

Tucker looked back at him and nodded, "We'll force feed him."

"Vlad...you didn't answer my question. How much time does he have?" He frowned and bit his lip.

"Probably til next Wednesday."

Her eyes widened and she fell to the floor, tears slipping down her cheeks, "He can't die on us. He can't. He's...unstoppable. Save him...for me, Vlad."

"I-" He didn't know how to answer to her. He had been trying his best to make a machine to help him...but it was very difficult. And Daniel only had a matter of time before he...He closed his eyes before replying.

"Help me Uncy Vlad," Danny's whispered. Vlad's mouth was still opened about to reply to the girl until he was interrupted by the weak halfa. He didn't look any better from yesterday morning. He was paler and he seemed...thinner. But how? He had baby fat on his arms and chest yesterday and now it was slowly disappearing? He wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Daniel. I promise to help you in anyway possible," He gave a weak smile before going to the large bowl and vomiting. But the vomit wasn't its usual color. It was red and green. Blood and Ectoplasm. He coughed hard, blood and ectoplasm falling out of his mouth quickly. He clutched his chest and stopped looking at what he had just emptied out.

His own eyes widened and he backed up, "I'm...dying," He held his head, "I..."

"Daniel. Please don't believe that. We'll make you better. Don't worry about it," Vlad assured him. He looked up, his baby blue eyes dim on the man.

He played with his fingers and whispered, "I wish I could."

Danny lied his head on the fluffy fabric and closed his eyes, returning to sleep. Vlad looked at the teens around him and signed, "Feed him when he wakes up. If anything bad starts happening call me immediately. Don't worry Samantha. He'll be better."

She gave a small nod and watched as the man once again disappeared.

Both teens at down and stared at their bony friend, making worry strike them hard. He hadn't eaten since yesterday but he was getting really bony. He was losing a lot of blood and he vomited a lot lately.

Sam didn't know what to do. Her boyfriend was dying...from a hard thing to recover from. She didn't want to lose him. He was her best friend since...forever.

His chest slowly rose and collapsed repeatedly, in a natural steady rythem. His eyes squinted and his face wrinkled, as if he was doing through a bad dream. It passed, and a peaceful picture appeared on his face.

She came up to him and pushed back a couple of hairs sticking onto his face. He made a move, feeling uncomfortable for a second before relaxing. He snuggled closer to the pillow before opening one eye and closing it, "I love you Sammy."

Sam jumped back at this but relaxed as it was only her friend. His breathing softened saying he was asleep but she continued to play with his hair.

"I love you too, Danny."

* * *

"Dude, you seriously need to eat," Tucker said, pushing chocolate pudding to Danny's face. The boy scruntched up his face and backed up. He put his head in his pillow and whinned.

"I don't wanna!"

The geek frowned, "Do you want to get worse?" The halfa shook his head, "Then eat something. You need to keep your energy."

Danny's blue orbs looked at him before sighing. "Fine," He muttered quietly. He grabbed the cup and spoon from him and gently began to eat it. He gave a look of disgust at the brown squish liquid before continuing to eat it.

The goth girl walked in and eyed the boy, "Did he eat?"

He smiled, "Took alot of talking but he's eating it."

Danny gave a loud whine but continued to eat the pudding in his spoon. Sam patted his black hair before sitting across from him.

"What did Vlad say?" He asked.

She smiled, "The machine's almost done. He needs to work about a few bugs and then it's good to go."

"What machine?" Danny asked. His eyes gazed over the two chatty teens, who kept quiet after he interrupted them. They looked at them blankly and whispered to eat other. Sam looked back at her friend.

"The machine Vlad's making to fix you remember?" He gave an 'O' and nodded.

"Yeah. Kind of slipped my mind," He said, leaning back on the couch. He held the cup, the spoon already inside, and put it on his lap. He closed his eyes, "How could I forget?"

Both gave a quiet laugh to each other and smiled at the clueless boy. For the first time in that moment, everything felt right...like everything was back to normal. If only...

Sam looked back at the boy once more before praying once again that he would survive whatever Vlad was planning from him. It wasn't going to pleasant, she knew that.

The halfa kept still before moving his lips to a smile, "I wonder how it would feel to die. If it's really peaceful up there."

The geek paused and looked at him for a second, "Danny? You're not dying on my watch. That I promise."

"I know its just, how does it really feel? Painful? or peaceful?" He paused, "I'm afraid to die."

Brushing his hair back and gave a smile, the goth girl laid her head on her boyfriend, "I'm afraid to lose you."

He closed his eyes and gave a smile, "Me too. I-"

Pain erupted on his side and his eyes opened. He leaned over the bowl and vomited, releasing the newly eaten food into the plastic bowl. He shriek when green goo started to leak out his pants, making his pants disappear and making the boy grow paler and smaller.

"It's almost time," He coughed, "I won't be able to stand this soon."

"Don't give up," She encouraged, "Don't ever give up."

"Sam...I try. I have a limit and I can't cross it. My energy will give in...and I can't stop it," Danny forced the goo back into him before collasping back on the couch.

"Yes you can. You're Danny. You don't ever give up. Never," She whispered, glazing at the brown carpet beneith her.

"I'll have to...eventually," He gave a loud yawn, and his head gently laid on Sam's head. She moved out of the way and watched as he snored away. She continued to play with his hair and looked at his African friend.

"What's going to happen when we...lose him?" She chocked on the last two words, as if it pained her to say it.

Tucker frowned and looked down, "I honestly don't know. We couldn't live without him."

"I know. I hate my life," She said at last.

* * *

"Danny be careful. I don't want you fainting or something," The halfa have a laugh and smiled at the worried girl.

"I won't faint. Promise," She eyed him and sighed. She walked away, towards the living room while her friend took charge of the sick hybrid.

"So dude? Whatcha wanna eat? Vlad recommened you drink that vitiman drink," Tuccker said, moving items of food side to side. He picked the clear milk cartoon which held a green glowing liquid and read the label. "Ghost juice. Contains ectoplasm energy, human and ghost vitimans and vegatables. Wow. Pretty thorough," He chuckled to himself. He grabbed a clear glass and poured it in, handing it to his friend, "Drink up."

Danny smiled at him and took a sip out of the surprisingly good tasting drink. He slurped it down and held out the empty cup, "More please!" Tucker refilled the empty cup and the boy walked to a green wooden chair-Probably Vlad's Packer obsession- and drank his cup.

Tucker put the container down and walked over to his friend, "Anything else you would like, your majesty?"

The halfa froze and put the cup down, a grin spreading over his features, "I want a sandwich, slave! A sandwich!"

"Yes sir," He put up a hand to his forehead and went to work, preparing a nicely done sandwich. Grabbing a new loaf of bread, ham, tomatoes, cheese, and mayo, he quickly combined them, layer upon layer and putting it on a clean plate. He rushed to his friend and gave a large smile, placing the plate infront of him. "_B__on appétit._"

Danny grabbed the soft sandwich and took a bite out of it. Making a sound of enjoyment, the chef knew that he succeeded. He gobbled up the rest of it and put a satified hand to his stomach, "Good job Tuck. And you know what? I actually don't feel the feeling to throw up."

Tucker smiled wide, "Good. I wouldn't want you to vomit the first sandwich I ever made you, huh?" He picked up the plate and deposited into the sink, grabbing the container again and filling up Danny's clear cup.

"So what now? There isn't any video games, let alone a system and the only channels he has are for older people. We need something fun to do!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny put a hand to his chin and gave a smile. He looked at his friend with a grin, "I got an idea."

* * *

"What's wrong Daniel? Are you experiencing more pain? Or is it something I should be concerned about?" Vlad said, not looking at the halfa behind him. He was previously working on the large metal machine, trying to configure it to work on Daniel's unique ectoplasmic scale. His temple hurt from all the thinking and readjusting but it was worth it to see his little boy well.

"I was thinking, since there's nothing to do here..." Danny's eyes wandered around the room and his voice trailed off.

"Spit it out already. I'm already busy," The white haired man uttered.

"Can we get a video game system? With the games too?" He said quickly. Vlad looked up at him and gave a laugh. He got up from his chair and messed up the boy's hair.

"Sure why not Daniel? Considering that there is nothing to do here and that teens your age need to...play around. I'll get you it. Here," He handed the boy his credit card from his pocket, "Go out for a while. Take one of my automatic cars. Those will take you anywhere with no driver. So go ahead. Just don't stay out that long. And don't get excited or mad much because you'll melt or experience pain. If that happens come back immediately. Have fun though."

"Thanks Vlad!" Danny gave a large hug to him and rushed out of the lab door.

The older halfa smiled and pushed his ponytail back. He cleaned off the sweat on his forehead with his suit and continued back to work. 'Hopefully Daniel doesn't melt...' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Guys! Vlad said we can go buy one. And that we can do around town and do some random things. So wanna go?" Danny's face lit up with excitement, and Sam and Tucker couldn't help but agree with him.

"Let's go then!" She said rushing them towards his garage, which was beside the kitchen. The trio darted in there and picked one of the automatic cars, which was already labeled 'Automatic Car.' The black car was gleaming in shine, making them awe.

"Let's get that one," Tucker pointed towards the black car. They eagerly nodded and boarded the shiny Volvo.

After they were comfortable, he turned to Danny. "So...how do we start this?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to go to the mall to get the game system."

"Locating closest Mall...Amity Park Mall. Collecting coordinates."

The trio jumped back at the deep voice around them and noticed the car was speaking. They looked at each other, a smile over their lips.

"Coordinates recieved. Driving to Amity Park Mall," The car's engine started up and moved out of the garage. The metal door opened and the car was released to the open, driving out of house and into the street. It's speed increased, driving to the end of the road.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Wanna go to Nasty Burger later?" Tucker asked the group.

Sam shook her head, "I don't think we should. Danny's still hurt remember? I don't think we should feed him any sick greasy food there."

Danny wasn't paying attention but staring at the work of the car; its blinking buttons, the shape of it and how the wheel mysteriously moved. The car had a mind of its own. It's moves were expertly done, stopping at lights and signs and turning corners into new streats.

"Fine. So what? Well eat at the mall?" He asked.

She nodded, "I guess. We'll check whats there."

He nodded and pulled out a PDA from his pocket. He started to play one of his silly games, ignoring his surroundings.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked out her window, seeing the sun shine brightly in the sky. She smiled and looked at her boyfriend. He was analyzing the front of the car, like he would never see it again. His eyes focused on every little detail, memorizing everything very carefully.

She laughed to herself and turned her head.

Minutes later the car stopped in front of the mall and called to the tired teens, "Arrived at desitation: Amity Park Mall."

They smiled and got out of the car. Before they could all get out the car's headlights blinked, "Please contact number 673 by phone so that I may pick you up."

Sam and Danny nodded while Tucker scribbled the number down in his PDA. He looked up from his device and nodded, "Okay."

The car drove away, leaving them behind. The geek turned around and inhaled deeply. He exhaled and rubbed his hands, "Where to start?"

"Let's buy the game later. Since everyone will see it and it'll be pretty heavy," Danny replied looking up at the high structure, "And guys? Please don't worry about me. I know I'm not well but you don't have to keep staring at me all the time. I'm fine remember? Plush I don't want everyone to see you guys staring at me. It's kind of creepy."

Both nervously laughed and walked inside the air-conditioned building.

"Let's go to Goths-4-U. I hear they have bargans there this weekend," Sam exclaimed, pointing to her direction of the mall.

The geek shook his head and pointed in the other direction, "I need to go to Comic Weekly. There's the new edition of Captain Caryton out today."

The halfa smiled, knowing things wouldn't change between them. He followed his girlfriend, since she had won the arguement against his friend, towards her little shop and patted him on the pack. He gave a encouraging smile to him, "Don't worry. Maybe you'll win next time."

"I doubt that," Tucker mumbled to himself.

* * *

Stores later and the gang soon arrived at the food court. Sam impatiently tapped her chin, reading the menus of the restruarants and deciding if it was well enough for her friend. She found a decent meal eventually and returned back to her bored friends, already sitting at their table.

"I found something for you Danny. Do you want a salad, with some apple sauce? I didn't want you to have any unesassary fat food," She told him. He shrugged and sighed. He was already feeling bits up pain in his lower torso, making him uncomfortable but not enough to force him to reveal his was hurt to his pals.

"Sure. I'll eat anything right now," He gave a smile to her and watched her go back and order the meal.

He put a hand to his head, feeling sweat drip down his face.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked. He nodded, not looking at his friend.

"Just a little headache. But I can handle it," He uttered to him.

The geek smiled and looked away towards the other food establishments around him. He stood up and pointed behind himself, "Hey, I'm heading over there to get me some meat. A carnavore needs to get his protein."

Danny waved him away, "Go ahead. Sam should be back soon anyway. Oh and could you get me some fries? I know their not healthy for me but I really want some."

He nodded, "Sure thing. Be right back," He scurried away, combining with the group of people around him.

He scratched his neck for a while before putting his chin to his hand, his eyes closing for a moment. His mind hazed away until a little poke was felt on his back. He yawned and opened his eyes half way, looking at the intruder.

"Sam?" A blurry blob was infront of him, smiling.

"It's me. I got your food," She set down the tray and grabbed his food, putting it in front of him. Danny's stared at the circular container, which held a bunch of tiny tomatoes, lettuce leaves, bits of almonds, bite size pieces of white chicken and a package of ranch. He opened it up and poured it the rich sauce all around his meal, moving his hands in a circular motion. He grabbed his fork and poked it before looking at the clear bottle of water in front of him.

"I was going to get you soda, but you're sick and I don't want to make you feel worse," Sam explained.

Danny groaned loudly and picked at his salad, "You sound like my mom," He murmured. He picked up a small tomato, which was covered in the white sticky liquid and munched on it slowly.

Another tray was plopped onto the table beside him making him look up. Tucker had a smile on his face looking down at his friend. He grabbed the box of fries and started to eat them slowly, sneaking some under the table for the halfa. He smiled and took it, turning his hand invisible to he could eat it.

Sam looked between them, wondering what they were trying to do before noticing Danny was chewing and yawning alot.

"Danny? Are you eating Tucker's fries?" She asked.

His eyes rolled to the left, "No..."

Her smile was soon replaced with a frown, "Don't lie to me. Tucker! You're going to make him sick!"

Tucker smirked back at her, "What? All he's going to eat is what you eat. He needs some greasy food."

"No he doesn't. Why did you get him those anyway? He knows he can't eat those!" Sam exclaimed.

"Actually, I asked him if he could get me some. I knew you didn't want me to have any. So I asked Tucker," Danny answered back. His eyes fell onto the salad in front of him, a sudden feeling making him want to push the food away in disgust. He forced himself to think of something else, desperate for another object to focus on.

"Danny?" She noticed him freeze and look away, as if he was hiding something.

"Hmm?" He mumbled. His blue eyes didn't look at her but looked towards his lap. His fingers played with the used fork, making a growing concern build up inside her.

"You okay?" She asked. He gave a little nod and looked back at his food again. The sudden feeling soon disappeared, making him well again. He looked back at her, mataining eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay. Just don't eat any fries."

They all laughed for a moment, soaking up their time together. Neither of them wanted this to end...ever.

* * *

"Man that was fun," Tucker concluded. Sam nodded, brushing her hair with her fingers. She looked down to all the stuff they had bought; the game system, loads of games, gift cards for Tucker-for his PDA-, a large blanket for Danny-since he got too cold sometimes-, and nail polish and some clothes and accessories for herself.

They had a extremely fun time, hanging out in the arcades and winning every game, searching around the mall, and holding so many bags, the A-listers had noticed and their mouths hung open in surprise. It was a really fun time, since they didn't have a limit on what to buy.

"Sam," Tucker whispered. She looked towards him and noticed where he was pointing at. Soft snoring was heard between them, revealing a tired Danny. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face. His head was on Tucker's shoulder, for a pillow.

She smiled and dug through the bags, for the blanket they had recently purchaced before. Finding it, she drapped it over his body, tucking the left over underneith him. Satisfied, she checked her work seeing that Danny was fully wrapped up and his smile had grew wider.

Tucker gave a nod at her and she fell back into her seat. Here eyes looked into the dark car, making her feel nice inside. Her eyes wandered out to the dark streets, which had streetlights every few feet.

The soft hum of the car put her mind in a daze, her eyes shutting softly. She wasn't sure how long passed until the car's natural vibrations stopped. She put her head up and noticed they were back at Vlad's mansion. She smiled, having new found respect for the man she thought was heartless. She poked Danny who groaned in responce.

His eyes opened softly and he yawned, pulling himself up to normal position. He followed Sam out of the stylish car, and walked back into the house, arriving at the kitchen. He scratched his head and fell onto of the couch, falling back asleep again. Pulling out the bags, Sam and Tucker dropped each one in the kitchen and closed the door of the garage. They walked into the living room, searching for their friend, only to find him asleep on the couch.

Both were forced to smile at this, seeing Danny slobbering all over the couch cushions, his arms hugging the large soft blanket.

They went to their beds, or couch furnature, and laid there for a while, waiting for exhaustion to consume them in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

R&R Please!


	4. Quickening Time

**Chapter 4: Quickening time**

Danny's eyes slowly opened into the bright sunlight. He hissed for a moment and turned away, trying to block away the rays. His face dug into the large fluffy material below him, which was his blanket he had bought from the mall the day before.

"Danny?" Sam's head raised up from her pillow as she saw small movement from across the table. She adjusted her body so that her body was upright on the sofa, being able to see him more clearly. He moaned in response, not moving his head from his blanket. She smiled and went up to him, tapping his head softly, "Danny? I know you're awake. No hiding it."

He sighed and turned around again, looking up at her. He yawned loudly, "What is it?"

"Just wanted to see if you were awake," She whispered, knowing that Tucker was snoring loudly beside them.

Danny rubbed his eye, "You succeeded. Can I go back to sleep now?" She smiled and pushed his hair back.

"Sure thing," Sam replied back. She returned back to her 'bed' and closed her eyes softly. Failing to remember what she was dreaming about before she daydreamed about, she decided to try and go back to sleep. Guessing the sun's brightness, she guessed it was probably around 8 a.m.

Minutes passed until Tucker stretched in place and got up, looking at his friends. He noticed Danny's small figure in the large blanket and Sam lying there in a position as she had woken up already.

"Sam?" He barely whispered. She raised her head in annoyance and shook her head. She lied it back down, trying to hide the little whispers of his voice.

"SAM!" Tucker whispered louder.

"What?" Sam's voice sounded high, trying not to alert their sleeping friend. He gave a smirk towards her and stood up, moving towards his best friend's sleeping form. He looked over his body and peered at his peaceful face, which was rubbed into his blanket.

"Aww. Look at Danny," Tucker said over his shoulder. Sam's face wrinkled in annoyance and leaned her head back onto the pillow. "He looks all peaceful and cute." Sam jumped up and frowned at the leaning geek.

"So you're calling him a girl?" Tucker shook his head.

"I meant that he looks...you know what never mind. You won't understand," He replied.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Understand what?"

"Geez, can't a guy get some sleep? Plus I'm already in pain," A tired voice interrupted. Both teens looked upon their friend who was staring up at them. "You're so loud. Go fight in another room."

For a moment, no one moved until they all burst out laughing. After all the laughter, Danny smiled, "Seriously though. I'm in pain. So if you guys can please stop acting like kids, I would like to have a nap."

"FINISHED!" A scream was heard around the mansion. Each of them looked at each other and smiled, saying one word, "Vlad."

* * *

After connecting the final wire to the machine, it's lights blinked to life, alerting the man that he had succeeded. He grinned and screamed 'Finished' in excitement, probably alerting his temporary residents. He pushed himself up with his knees and sat down on his black rolling chair, giving a sigh of relief. After working on this contraption for 2 days it was finally complete and ready for testing. But of course he would have to have a safety test, to make sure everything was working properly before giving it a go on Daniel.

Soft footsteps were heard near the stairs and 2 teens carefully dragged Daniel in, who was limping and had his arms around their necks. He stumbled a few times before finally feeling the bottom floor of the lab. They walked him carefully to a dark green chair in the corner and set him down so that he wasn't standing if he fell. His body rolled back into the chair and he gave a weak smile to the billionaire.

"How is it?" Danny rasped, not able to speak correctly to the man.

He nodded, noticing the boy's deep voice, "Perfect. I've completed it and soon it will be ready for testing."

"Really?" Danny's eyes widened, making him feel excited yet scared. He was afraid of using that machine, since it had a chance of killing him immediately.

Vlad patted his forehead a handkerchief from his jacket, "Don't worry Daniel. I promise for nothing to hurt you. I will do a pretest before testing it on you. Nothing will kill you. That I swear."

Tears slipped down Danny's face as he realized this was true. The tone of the man's voice was so promising he knew it couldn't be a lie. He jumped up from his chair and hugged Vlad's lower torso tightly, giving the surprised man no warning. He yelped out at first from this touch but relaxed as what it meant.

A wave of warmth fell down the man's heart as he understood what was happening. He had finally gained something that he was working for so long...Daniel's trust and love. He knew he couldn't use it for personal gain...he had to use Daniel's trust for good, since there was something terrible on the line. Daniel's life. Vlad knew it wasn't his ordinary chess game, where he could manipulate everything as he pleased...but a game where the pieces could change every little variable he took hold of. This wasn't a game anymore. It was real.

The man wrapped his hands around the little boy giving him reassurance, "Don't worry. I'll protect you, little badger."

Suddenly a cry was heard from in front of him and he could only feel the boy put his head deeper into his chest. Dark green goo puddled around the halfa's feet, making his body liquidity. He felt the boy melt slightly in his hands, making him worry.

"Daniel?" He whispered, afraid to look down.

Another cry was heard and then a scream. Vlad looked down at him and saw his little features melt away slowly.

"Vlad! I...Help me! I need help!" Danny screamed, his fingers digging into the man's suit. Vlad's eyes widened as he pointed to a large metal freezer, "Go inside and retrieve me a vile labeled 483-DB. Go now!" The teens rushed to the direction of where he pointed, yanking open the door and entering inside.

He looked down to the teens in his hands and dropped him slowly, leaning him on the floor in his ectoplasm, "Daniel. Hold on. We're getting you help. Just hold on." Danny tried to nod but couldn't as his body jerked unevenly in all directions on the floor. His teeth were bit together hard and his knuckled white as paper. His lungs couldn't suck up air, since it felt like there was something blocking his throat from receiving the fresh oxygen.

"Hurry!" Vlad hollered to the teens. After a few moments, they rushed out holding the liquid vile. Vlad immediately grabbed it and pierced the screaming boy in front of him with it.

Soon Danny's screams settled down to little cries and sobs of pain. He wrapped his hands around his knees, desperate for the pain to end. The goo returned back to its place, making his body full and firm again. His hands though, never left his side. The cold floor of the lab gave his some comfort, since he was attached to cold. His core relaxed, finally able to make Danny's lungs fill with air. He took a couple gasps of breath before collapsing all together.

The group of people around the unconscious boy had their eyes widened at the sight, making them clueless on what to do. Tucker glanced at Vlad and Sam, "What do we do now?"

"We must let him rest," Vlad replied solemnly, "He's been in to much pain. I'm not sure when he'll wake up. Could be minutes or days. But I must test the machine to make sure it is correct. From there we can procede...until Daniel wakes up."

They nodded but watched their friend, who's chest rose unevenly and quickly. Vlad approached him and hoisted him up, carrying him like a child. Danny's head leaned back on the man's arm from gravity, but it didn't cause him to jerk. His arms hung limp by his sides and legs swaying with the billionaire's footsteps.

Vlad slowly walked up the stairs into his 'private' study and into the hallway, towards his living room. Danny was still motionless, as if he was already dead. His face was pale white, not showing any signs of returning back to their usual tan hue.

Finally they arrived at the large room. Vlad quickly set down Danny, wrapping him up in his large blanket and sitting beside him on the couch. He couldn't help but want to suffer with the boy. He was suffering from this pain by himself. He wanted with all his heart for the boy to live. It wasn't his fault that he had gotten ghost powers, was it?

Danny's breathing settled into even slow breaths. His hands gripped the blanket tightly before letting go. His scrunched up face soon relaxed and became peaceful in front of all of them.

Sam put a hand to his cheek and felt tears fall down her cheeks. Any day he could die...and she could lose him. Her eyes were stung with tiredness and stress. She didn't want to sleep at all, incase there was a risk or sign of him dying. She wanted to watch him to make sure he was always okay.

"I must go. If anything happens, and I mean _anything,_ call me immediately. Theres always a chance I'm wrong and that he could die. He's getting closer to permanently melting," Vlad interrupted. Both teens looked up at the man, their eyes full of dullness, "I don't want to see him dying...it would hurt me."

Sam nodded and fingered the young hybrid's hair. She desperately wanted to take Danny place from dying. He saved so many people...and this is what he got? He was slowly dying in front of everyone. The people he saved, the people he loved, the people he cared about, the people that looked up to him. _It's just a dream__, _She kept thinking to herself. She wanted to believe that...but knew it wasn't going to happen.

Vlad's soft footsteps slowly walked away from the trio and back down the hall.

The only sounds left where the sounds of the grandfather clock ticking back and forth, reminding everyone that time was slowly coming to a end for a life.

* * *

"Mom?" Jazz called into the kitchen. Her mother mumbled 'Mmmhh?' telling her, her location. She walked into the kitchen with a worried expression. "Where's Danny?"

"Tucker's house. Why?" Maddie asked her daughter, taking her attention off the bowl of cookie dough in her hands.

"The Foley's called asking about Tucker. They thought he was here. The Manson's did the same too. So where's Danny?" Jazz explained quickly. The older woman froze, her eyes widening.

"I...I don't know," She whispered back. She set down her cooking material and darted to the closest phone, which was the living room phone. She picked it up and dialed the Foley's number, hoping it wasn't a lie.

"Hello, Foley residence," A muffled voice said.

"Is Danny there?" She said, wishing it wasn't a lie.

"No. He never came here. Tucker said he was over there," Maddie's heart fell as she gave a thanks and hung up the phone. She looked back at her worried daughter and felt her eyes water.

She looked away slowly and looked at the picture of Danny when he was 5, hugging her. More tears fell until she felt arms wrap around her.

"Don't worry. We'll find him," Maddie nodded and felt her fingers clutch the fabric on her jumpsuit. She couldn't handle the pressure of losing him...not her baby boy.

* * *

Danny's eyes slowly opened, giving him slight shivers. He scanned the room, noticing he was in the living room and on his 'bed'. His body was completely sore, from head to toe, making him unable to move. He didn't have the energy to rotate his head, since his head was throbbing in pain.

His eyes glanced at the the two teens lying on on the loveseat across from him, their heads staring at the ceiling. He gave a small smile before feeling a sick feeling in his stomach. Before he could guess, he jumped up from the couch and vomited in the bowl beside him.

A large cough caught both teens off guard, making them jump up in surprise and glance over at the sick boy.

Danny's eyes were shut tight and his mouth was breathing in air. His hand clutched his chest, where she guessed was where his heart was. His dull lifeless eyes opened and looked at the teens. His smile tried to reassure them he was fine but they knew he was just trying to make them feel better.

His eyes looked down at the blood and ectoplasm and felt more empty inside him. He felt light-headed since he was losing a lot of blood from vomiting a lot but he still kept strong for them.

Danny soon felt something tug at his heart...his parents. They must be worried sick because of him. His mind slowed thinking what his parents would think of someone telling him that he had died. He had to tell them his secret. His life depended on it. This could be the last time he saw them...

"Sam," Danny croaked out.

She was immediately beside him, ready to tend to whatever he desired. His blank eyes looked through her violet eyes, as if looking through her soul. He put a hand to hers and smiled, "I need to tell them."

Sam already knew what he meant. She too had been thinking about telling his parents what was happening to him. But it wasn't hers to tell. It was his.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked looking at him. He nodded and looked down back at the bloody bowl. He put his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes.

"I need to see them. Tell Vlad to call them. I have to see them...all off them. I don't care if they do or don't accept me. I need to see them one last time," Danny whispered. He truly did have to see them. He didn't want to see them in pain because of him. They didn't deserve that.

She nodded, "I'll tell Vlad that. I'm sure he'll do it."

A single tear slipped down his face as he turned around to face the cushions instead of his girlfriend. He threw the blanket around his head, wishing it for everything to be normal again. He hated this pain. This unimaginable pain to disappear from his life and body.

"Be right back," She whispered, getting up and turning away from him.

He didn't respond back.

Sam walked away from the couch, which held her best friend, boyfriend and soul mate.

* * *

Tucker watched as Danny slipped back into a pained sleep. His breathing was ragged but normal for him...or the now him. No hacks, or screams told him that he was fine.

His eyes darted to the bucket and for the first time felt sorry for ever coming into Danny's life. If he or Sam weren't in his life, he could never be like this; sick and dying. It was his and Sam's foolishment that made him like this. Why would he have to pay the price for their mistakes?

A small whimper alerted Tucker and made him jump up and look at him. _False alarm_, Tucker thought.

His eyes roamed his friend's skin, noticing his thinness. He had been eating every meal, Sam and Tucker had given him but he kept showing how thin he was. He was losing more weight than gaining it. You could see his pale skin and bones showing through his skin. His face was thinner, able to see his cheekbones.

Could Danny not eat? Or was he not getting enough? Those questions kept popping into his mind giving him a headache. He wanted this to be resolved already.

His eyes closed but his mind didn't, incase Danny ever needed help.

* * *

"Vlad?" Sam called into the lab. The smells of alcohol and cleaning supplies tainted the room, making it slightly odor. She walked in further into the lab until she had found the working body of the billionaire

Vlad looked up from his work to the teen up the stairs. He jumped up and stretched, walking over to the teen, "What is it? What happened to Daniel?"

Sam smiled, "Nothing's wrong with him now. But there is a problem. Danny wants to see his parents."

He frowned for a second but allowed the teen to continue, "He wants to see them one last time, incase he doesn't make it. And he wants to tell them. I'm sure they'll accept him."

Vlad's eyes looked at her for a second before nodding, "Very well. They may come. I won't reject Daniel's decision...since it's probably his last one. But I will not hesitate to kick them out if they cause a disturbance to him or try and attack."

She eagerly nodded before adding, "He also wants you to call them. Would you do that?"

He sighed and nodded, "Very well. I shall call them. You may scurry back to Daniel. Come back if anything happens," She gave a nod and rushed up the stairs, back to the living room.

Vlad shook his head and picked up his cell phone from the work table. He dialed the Fenton's number and put it to his ear. A few rings later he heard a familiar sweet voice.

_"Hello?"_ The voice sounded like it was crying moments ago but wiped it away, able to talk correctly.

"Maddie? This is urgent. Daniel's with me and-"

_"He's with you?"_ Maddie interrupted. She felt releaved to hear that her baby boy was fine in a college friend's house. She held the phone tightly, her fingers not daring to release the phone.

"Yes. He's with me," Vlad continued, not caring about the interruption, "But he needs you to come over here. It's urgent."

_"Urgent? Is he injured? He was already injured but is he hurt worse now?"_ She asked quickly. Her temple began to sweat as her face paled.

He shook his head, "He's not necessarily injured. But he hurt. I need you to come here immediately. Bring your whole family if you would. It's important."

Silence was heard for a few seconds before a firm voice spoke back, _"I'll be there in 15 min."_

The connection was soon ended, making Vlad set the phone down on the counter. He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head, "Here goes."

He marched up the stairs into his study and then into the hallway, to see the teens. Soon he arrived in the room seeing that the trio of teens were where he expected. He sat down on the loveseat beside Sam and she looked over at him, "He threw up again while before we were talking."

Vlad glanced over at the bowl of colored contents, making him sick. He looked away and nodded, "It's going to happen. He can't hold much nutrients inside of him."

Sam looked over at the skinny version of her best friend, finding another question push up to the surface, "Why is he so thin?"

"He's losing a lot of blood and ectoplasm. Not only that but he's not trying to eat. Sure he eats but his body isn't allowing it. So he vomits," Vlad replied softly. He looked down at his hands and sighed, "Why did this have to happen to him? He's an innocent boy."

"He sure is," Tucker agreed quietly.

A groan was heard from where they were looking at and as if not a surprise, Danny leaned to the bowl and once again threw up. This time blood and ectoplasm mixed with food contents, making him paler. He coughed and leaned back in pain, opening an eye and looking over at the 3 people staring at him.

"Hi guys," He managed a smile and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Daniel, you're family is coming soon. I need you to stay awake and not try and show how weak you are. I don't want them to worry to much. Okay?" He nodded back at the billionaire.

"Okay. Thanks," Danny replied. His head leaned back on the couch, making him feel a bit better in his stomach. While he was doing that, Tucker had taken the bucket away and threw away its contents and Sam and Vlad had adjusted the blanket so that it covered his body wholly and made him comfortable. They all returned back to their seats, ready to see the Fenton Family arrive.

* * *

"Guys?" Maddie called to her daughter and husband, who were beside her in an instant. Looking outside, she sighed, "Come on. We're heading to Mayor Masters's mansion. He has Danny...and its not good news."

Both had a look of worry on their faces and they quickly dashed into the RV. Jack turned the engine on and reversed the car backwards into the street. He drove as fast as possible to his college buddie's house wanting to know what had happen to his son. On the way, he had caused some traffic problems and broke some house and street property but he didn't give any concern. He needed to see his son.

Everyone had their eyes on the street, looking for the familiar large mansion in the distance. Finally spotting it, Jazz pointed and yelled out, "There's the mansion!"

Jack stepped on the brakes so fast that the trio of people almost where smashed forward. They all caught themselves in time, taking a breath of relief.

Jumping out of the RV, they rushed up to the steps of the mansion and ringed the door bell. The repeated bell sound echoed around them and the door swiftly opened, showing a messy working Vlad. His hair was out of place and frizzing all over the place and his eyes were red from tiredness.

"Vladdie! Are you okay?" Jack asked, worry spreading over his face.

Vlad looked down and closed his eyes, "I have a major problem that I cannot solve by myself. I need you and Maddie's help."

"What is it? Why does it concern our boy?" Maddie asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Come inside, if you would. I'll explain," Vlad motioned them in his home, guiding them towards the room that was being occupied. The family gasped as they saw their boy, pale and lifeless and wrapped up in blankets, sitting on a large couch. His friends were sitting beside him, looking at them with worry.

"Danny!" Maddie screamed, running over to his side. She placed a hand up to his forehead to feel little heat return back to her hand. She turned to Vlad, an angered expression replacing her concerned one, "What did you do to him?"

Vlad's eyes glanced over at Danny then at her, "I didn't do anything, my dear. But it's what one of your inventions have caused him to suffer."

Her eyes widened, "Invention?"

He nodded, "Invention. Your ghost portal. But how about I let Daniel explain that?"

Danny's eyes opened a little and he smiled as he saw his family, "Hi guys. I missed you."

"Explain now," Maddie ordered to her son. Her family sat down in their seats watching the trio of teens carefully.

Sam looked over at her boyfriend and sighed, "I'll explain since I think Danny can't. He was electrocuted one day in your lab. He showed us the portal, which didn't work at that time, so me and Tucker encouraged him to go inside and check it out. When he did, he accidentally clicked a button and was...electrocuted."

"Do you know Danny Phantom? The ghost you keep talking about destroying? Well...that's your son," Tucker continued, looking over at Danny, "Dude..can you do us a little favor? Change to ghost form?"

His eyes looked over at them for a second before nodding. He used as must energy as he could muster, summoning the white rings and changing him into Phantom. His eyes were a dull green, looking over at his Mom and Dad's expressions.

Their eyes teared for a second before yelling out brief apologies. But before Danny could reply his stomach churned and he moved forward ready to vomit again.

Sam moved the bucket beside him, glancing as he hacked and coughed inside the bucket. Blood poured out of his mouth for a couple of seconds before he fell back on the seat, his forehead wrinkled up from exhaustion.

Maddie looked over at Vlad, "What's wrong with him? I need to know. I'll help in any way I can. Just tell me what's wrong."

Vlad looked ahead at the sick version of the boy he cared about, "He's suffering from Melticeis."

She froze and looked at her son, who was breathing heavily and quietly beside his friends. Her eyes didn't leave Danny's pale thin face and she could help but scream to herself inside. She looked over to Vlad, the man she used to go to college with, the man she always thought was a deep but true friend. Even though he was slightly creepy through out a few months, he still had a heart. A heart to save her only son from this fatal disease.

"What have you done to help him?" Maddie asked.

Vlad had to name all of the things he had done, one because she wanted to help him too and she needed the facts and two because there was a life on the line. He thought of all the things he had done for Daniel naming them quickly, "He's attracted to ice and I've been running low on ice bags, the temperature here is lower for Daniel's core," She soon felt the cold sensation enter her jumpsuit and prick her skin from the full blast A/C, "I've been recently creating a machine to stabilize Daniel's natural energy levels. There we can elimate some extra unneeded energy so that he's back into normal range again."

"Really?" Jack exclaimed, his face lightening up, "When is it ready for him?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. I need to run a pretest so that I know if there are any mistakes in the machine. I had to work in a 2 day period. I could have forgotten something."

"Vlad?" Sam called to him. The billionaire walked over to the teens and put a hand to Danny's cheek. The warmth was disappearing slowly. His time was ending earlier than he had anticipated.

"Oh...my," He turned to her with wide eyes, "He doesn't have much time. My predicted time, Wednesday, has been wrong. His life essence is ending quicker than I can work. It's probably been moved to Monday. Tuesday the latest."

"But...but thats tomorrow. We can't work that fast!" Maddie exclaimed.

Vlad nodded and sighed, "To fast for us. But we must try," He turned to the teens, "Order some ice. They'll bring it to you immediately," He turned back to the Fenton's, "Come. We need to work quickly. Don't worry about your son. If anything happens, Samantha and Tucker will come to us."

They nodded and rushed after the white haired man, walking back into the hallway and into his private study.

"Guys..," Danny whispered. He caught the attention of everyone, Sam, Tucker and Jazz, who were gazing over at him, "I don't feel so good. I...feel...like I'm...f-flying. Is that...bad?" They remained silent, "If...I die today...I j-just want to...say...I love...you...guys alot."

Everyone had tears coming from their eyes slowly, not wanting this moment to end but if as on cue, Danny fell unconscious in the large space blanket.

Their eyes dropped to the floor, wishing, just wishing to know why he deserved this. They soon separated, their eyes never leaving Danny's form.

* * *

R&R please ;)


	5. It's time

**Chapter 5: It's time**

"So Maddie and Jack this is the machine I've been working on lately to stabilize and repair Daniel's ectoplamic scales," Vlad said, looking at the large metal machine beside him. It looked like a stretcher with boxes all around the legs of the table, holding wires and jugs of electricity. He had to admit this would be his best invention he had ever made if it worked. The first invention in existence to repair Melticeis.

Both scientist examined the machine, noticing power levels and equipment that would be strapped to the patient. Their eyes didn't leave the contraption for a while before Maddie coughed, "I see. Have you done a pretest on it yet Vlad? What were you planning to use on it?"

He tapped his chin, "I didn't think of what I'd be using to test it. But I shall think on it. But I must ask you this. If this fails what are we suppose to do? Daniel only has a few hours, days at least and we don't have much time to work."

Jack nodded, "How about trying it on a ghost suffering from the disease. Not Danny of course but another."

Vlad smiled, "Brilliant Jack! But problem number one, how are we going to convince a ghost to come to my mansion to test it?" He knew he could caught one with ease but he didn't want to reveal his ghostly identity to these ghost hunters just yet.

"You could capture a small one and test it by force. Remember we're on a limit," Maddie reminded them.

They all stared at the machine for a while, thinking on what to do. Minutes passed until Jack screamed in frustration, "We have to capture one now. If we don't Danny could die. We need to do it at this minute."

His wife nodded, "How about you stay here Jack and watch the kids. Me and Vlad will fly around and capture a ghost," Vlad would have jumped at the idea of spending time with the woman he loved but he didn't pay no concern to it.

"Excellent. I'll bring some ecto weapons in case anything would happen," Vlad said. He looked over at the large man, "The boy's companions would know what to do. They know enough to solve any problem. But if anything happens that the children can't do anything, and I mean anything, immediately call me. We will come back as quick as possible."

Jack nodded, "Sure thing Vladdie."

Vlad looked over at Maddie, his expression grim and tired, "Let's leave as soon as possible," Nodding she followed after him, towards his 'if needed' ghost weapons vault. He pulled out bazookas, wrist rays and marble blasters. He found a pair of jetpacks, good for traveling about the ghost realm. He handed some weapons to her and the jetpack, which she took quickly, strapping it to her back.

"Ready," He called back to her. They met up again, Maddie giving her husband a large hug.

"Call us if anything happens," She whispered.

"Count on it."

Vlad gave him a handshake, "Good bye Jack. See you soon," And with no hesitation of looking back, Maddie and himself hurdled themselves in the swirly green vortex.

After Jack watched his wife and college buddie jump together into the large vast world known as the Ghost Zone, he sighed to himself and went upstairs, since there was nothing to do down here in the lab. Memorizing the way back to the living room, he wandered for a while, trying to clear his head of the thoughts that had just happened less than an hour ago.

His son was Danny Phantom, the ghost he had sworn to tear up 'molecule by molecule'. He was suffering from Melticeis, which all ghost hunters knew about since it was like death for a ghost. Most ghosts didn't survive it...heck no ghost ever survived it as he was told. So that meant his 14 year old son was going to die. There was no doubt about it.

A machine like Vlad was creating was never built before...and it would have been built in the past if there was ever a ghost that really needed saving...like his son. His son was weak beyond he thought.

You were able to see his bones without even trying too. His face was white as paper and his eyes were not their usual bright blue. If he was stupid he would of thought that Danny was getting older.

He finally found himself in the living room, the 3 teens around the sick hybrid watching his every move. Their eyes never left his body even for a second. They stood upright, ready to sprint by his side if he awoke.

Jack walked in making his loving daughter look up, "Where's Mom?"

"She went with Vlad to the Ghost Zone for something. They'll will be right back," He replied. She nodded slowly, looking back at her brother.

The large man sat in the single chair, watching his son as well, his chest rising up and down slowly. He closed his eyes for a second trying to count the beats his heart took per minute. It was a slow heartbeat...slower than a regular human's and slower than...usual. He would know since he took a heart beat test months ago for his family. His son was the only one with a lower heartbeat. But...this one? It was slower than before. Probably 1/3 slower.

Jack wasn't sure how long passed until Danny's blue eyes opened and he whimpered softly. That quickly caught the attention of the teens and large man, and they burst beside him. His eyes widened as he was surrounded by people, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Can you guys back off?" He whispered. They realized what they were doing and backed off, walking back to their seats.

Blue eyes scanned the room for a second before closing. A twitchy feeling was left on torso, right were his heart was...making him yelp.

Everyone glanced at him for a second before his eyes shot open, a dark green hue covering his whole eye. He started to scream loudly and every burst beside him. Sam whispered comforting words which didn't catch in Danny's ears. He yelled louder as he saw his son's body encase with a white glow.

Jack's eyes widened as he picked up his phone and dialed a number. As he was dialing he pointed to the hallway and screamed, "Take him to the lab now!"

The teens picked him up, blanket and everything and rushed out of the living room, carrying him as fast as possible. Jack followed them as fast as he could and crossed his fingers, wishing that the Ghost Zone had cell phone connection.

Seconds passed until a 'hello' was heard.

"Maddie? You need to come now. It's time," He shrieked into the speaker. Sobbing was heard first heard and he could tell it was his wife. Muffled more sounds were heard and then the phone was taken away, Vlad speaking up, "We're coming. We'll be there in 5 min."

The phone went dead after that.

Jack desperately wanted to cry and tell his son that he was going to be okay...but even Danny knew that was a lie. He only had a few days and by the way he looked now it could be less than that.

The teens soon were in the study, slowly walking down the steps to avoid dropping Danny. Jack followed after them, seeing the yells of agony increase. His body twitched every second, making Jack worry that he was having a seizure.

After reaching the final step, Sam, Jazz and Tucker soon placed Danny on a clean stretcher, making Danny scream in more pain from the adjustment. His eyes shut tight against the searing pain all over his body. His organs felt like they were being played around with, being grabbed, pulled and tossed away in his body. His head pounded fast, hurting everything. Danny tried with all his might to control his breathing, but they came out in hard, panting breaths.

"When's Mom and Vlad coming?" Jazz sobbed, holding on to Danny's cold arm. There was little warmth in his skin but that made her relax a bit. He wasn't dead yet.

"Soon," Jack whispered back, looking over at the boy on the tall bed.

Seconds later, Vlad and Maddie appeared from the portal, their eyes full of horror. Vlad ran up to the screaming halfa, pacing a hand over his heart, feeling the beats of speed. His eyes closed for a second before opening.

"He doesn't have much time. I was wrong. The speed has increased dramatically. It's going to happen today," He said over his shoulder. Danny just screamed in protest, biting his lip hard. He further examined the boy's body, his eyes widening, "He needs to turn ghost. From there we can help him."

"But how?" Tucker complained, his eyes scanning Vlad's face, "He's the only one that can do it."

"No he's not," Vlad whispered. He could change Danny...but that would be revealing his secret to everyone. But...it didn't matter. He didn't care if he was a monster in their eyes...he was a hero in Danny's. He forced the midnight rings to appear around his waist, changing him into the 'Wisconsin' ghost. The scientists backed up from the dark flash of light and looked at him with horror plastered to their faces. Looking at the very spot their college friend was a ghost. Not just a ghost. The Wisconsin ghost.

Maddie and Jack's eyes widened in surprise as the man put his hand on Danny's heart and forced his heart to decrease its beating. On command, his heart slowed into the normal 'ghost heart speed' for him and changed him into Phantom. Danny's screams slowed as he started to whimper in pain.

"Daniel? Are you alright?" Vlad asked softly. His red pupilless eyes didn't glance over at the other people around him, but ignored him and listened to the boy in front of him.

He gave a small nod, grabbing his knees. His eyes were shut tight and his gums felt sore. His body shook with heat, feeling slight pain. Vlad immediately saw this and looked over at the boy's friends.

"Go fetch some ice," He ordered to the teens. Sam and Tucker hurried out of the lab, searching for frozen water.

"Vlad...you're the Wisconsin ghost?" Maddie hesitated to say. Her head shook with confusion. And she thought, this man right in front of her was a pure human, wanting to save her son for her and Jack...but he was exactly like her son...a halfa.

He nodded, "Yes I am. It was after the accident in college when I was blasted with ecto energy. Put me in the hospital for a few months...and learned about my ghost side."

"You're like him too?" She whispered. He nodded and continued to look at the boy in his arms. His white hair was stuck onto his face, from sweat and exhaustion. His eyes were closed and his skin was the same when he was human.

Danny's eyes opened, giving him blurry vision. He squinted as he saw Vlad's ghost figure appear and his eyes widened, "Vlad...you told them...y-your secret?"

"Yes dear boy. I did. It was the only way for you to change," Vlad explained softly, looking at the boy's green eyes.

Danny's eyes widened, "You would...d-do that for...me?"

"Yes Daniel. I would."

"I love you Vlad. Thanks," Danny whispered back and closed his eyes, falling to sleep once again.

His eyes brightened as he heard what Daniel has said. He...loved him? Did he truly? His eyes glanced over at the boy and he pushed away his bangs, "I love you too."

Vlad set him down on the stretcher, pulling the large blanket over him. He changed back to his human self and sat near a rolley chair beside the bed, watching him. He stared at the design of the soft blanket, which were space ships flying around and crescent moons.

Maddie's eyes scanned her son before looking over at Vlad, "You never told us? Why?"

"I thought I would look like a monster in your eyes, since I was the only half ghost in existence. Then I heard about Daniel having the same powers as I and well...I had to take care of him," He replied, not looking over at her.

"But you attacked us at the college reunion. You possessed Jack," Maddie pressed on.

He sighed, "I only did it out of pure jealously. I always found you charming Maddie. I did. But I'm not mad at you for anything. You two deserve each other. But...I only revealed myself so I could help Daniel."

"Thank you Vlad...for everything," She whispered and looked at the frame of her son.

He smiled, "You shouldn't thank me. You should thank Daniel's friends. They're the ones that told me of his condition. I just did whatever I could for him. Ahh, look here they come now."

Sam and Tucker came in, holding a large 15 lbs bag of ice. They set it down near Danny, which he accepted automatically. His body wrapped around it giving him 'warmth'. They walked beside Jazz, who was lying on a wall, watching the adults chatter.

Maddie looked over at the tired teens, who had bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep. _Must of been watching my baby sleep,_ She thought.

"Sam? Tucker?" They looked over at her, their eyes half lidded, "I want to thank you...for everything you've done for Danny. He wouldn't be here without you."

Both gave a small smile and closed their eyes before leaning back on the wall, "No problem. It's what friends do," Sam yawned.

Maddie looked back at her son then at Vlad, "How much time does he have til he..."

"A few hours. 2 hours before he dies...he should start screaming..," Vlad whispered.

A look of worry spread over the parents' faces before looking down with guilt.

Danny's face scrunched up for a second and he turned in his blanket before feeling satisfied and falling back asleep. Their eyes never left the boy's form, who was breathing slowly and softly.

* * *

A wail was heard making the adults and everyone jump up from fright. Everyone's eyes focused on the boy on the stretcher, moving wildly. His eyes glowed a fierce green and his aura was missing. He continued to scream loudly, which pained everyone to hear.

Vlad went beside him and touched him. When he felt his skin, he jerked back from the intense heat blistering his hand, "He's hot. Don't touch him," Everyone nodded quickly.

He turned ghost and picked up the boy, feeling a little heat spread on his body. He laid him on the machine and turned it on, it giving a small humming sound of power. Grabbing little wires and raising up Danny's sleeves, pants and chest, he taped them on his body, temple, arms, legs and chest. One wire though was unique. He felt for the core of the halfa and stuck it right in the middle, giving him another blood filled cry. Once the needle was all the way into his core, Vlad gave him a pat and looked at the scientists beside him, "We haven't tested this machine yet. There's a 50/50 chance Daniel won't live. I'm striving for the possibility he'll live through this."

They nodded, tears pouring quickly out of their eyes. The wide awake teens, had a terrified look on their faces, hoping for the best for their friend.

"We'll start in a few minutes after the machine is ready to go," Vlad warned.

A few minutes later, the machine beeped green, signalling that it was ready to go. The group of people gathered around the large machine, ready for the fate of their hero.

Vlad walked up to Danny and gave a peek of a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "I've done all I can for you, but you must finish the rest. Everyone believes in you Daniel. I just hope you can accomplish this."

Danny's eyes opened and brightened upon seeing the face of his 'enemy', "D-Don't worry, f-fruitloop. I can..do this."

The billionaire smirked at the boy's sense of humor, even it it was the last time he would be able to use it. Finding an oxygen mask near Danny, he strapped it over his mouth and started the machine, allowing him fresh air. He then walked over to the controlled and looked over at the firm faces of Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam and Tucker. Every single one of them had something similiar...belief. Belief in Daniel's power and spirit. Each knew he was strong...

He looked over at the boy he loved and cherished and pulled the lever down to activate the machine. Blinding light stung everyone's eyes but the continued to stare at the boy who was suffering through all of this.

His eyes widened as he cried for a second then closed his eyes to stop himself. Electricity was running down his whole body, searching for something as he thought.

It circled his core, wrapping its warm self around his cold source then flew off, another source of electricity doing the same.

His head throbbed with pain. He was thankful for the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, allowing him to breath correctly. His mind drifted off, focusing on the voices around him.

_"Is...okay?"_

_"Danny...can...fight it."_

_"...long?"_

_"Happen..?_

Voices drifted around his mind until he relaxed and let those words fill him with strength. His head had stopped pounding and he felt like he was flying. His mind could do anything. He thought about his family, who were beside him, ready to do anything for him. He thought of Sam...his girlfriend. He had JUSTED asked her our days ago and this could be his finally moment with her. Her violet eyes shinning in the distance, glowing with happiness, and Tucker...his best friend. The friend he had since he was little. The one that kept his secret through out it all. And then he thought of...Vlad. The man had risked everything for him. His secret identity right in front of his parents, just to change him to ghost form. He let them do anything and let them live in his house for a few days. Vlad was more than a college friend. He was family.

_"Time now."_

What was time now? He desperately wanted to know what was going to happen. His mind thought about what was going to happen until he felt something press on his core.

The needle! He had forgotten about the needle inserted into his ghost core. The needle was lodged right in the middle of it all, electricity missing it completely.

His mind was soon clouded by an invisible force. It felt like his whole body was losing energy. His core felt weaker than usual and Danny soon felt light-headed. His mind shut off and he just drifted there, staring at the black emptiness of his head.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Jazz asked, her eyes focused on Danny's slow moving heartbeat.

Vlad opened his mouth to answer but someone interrupted him, "Come on Danny! You can fight it," Sam encouraged, not sure if he was able to hear.

His mouth formed a frown and watched as more questions piled up on him, "How long will it be?" Maddie asked.

"What's happening?" Jack joined in.

He didn't respond, waiting for anyone else to stack another question on him. After seeing everyone was quiet he sighed, "Okay, in order. Yes he's absolutely fine, If he wasn't then a red button would be lit here," He pointed to a lighter, "I'm not sure how long it will be exactly yet. I was thinking at least a half hour. And right now I'm just letting Daniel get adjusted to the machine before I proceed."

Looking over at Danny's figure, he could see steady breathing and a strong but weak heartbeat, "It's time now. I hope you're ready Daniel," He pressed a button which turned green automatically. A vial was also lit up, ready to collect the extra ecto energy.

Danny's face scrunched up for a second before returning back to normal. His eyes glowed pupilless green, staring up at the lab's ceiling.

The needle on Danny's core glowed and slowly pulled out extra energy. Everyone's eyes widened as the ecto energy was soon sucked up into the cylinder container. The energy swirled around the vile, like if it the energy was in space, flying around.

Minutes later, the container was halfa way filled and Danny still didn't stir. Their eyes glanced over at him for a while before looking over at the green vile.

"Vlad...When is it going to stop?" Sam asked, hesitantly. He didn't answer but continued to stare at the vile.

As if on command, Danny started to melt. His features drooped and his heartbeat decreased. Everyone looked over at Vlad who was continuing to stare at who knows what. The halfa's body melted more...more than last time. His hands melted into a green goop of nothing but his body didn't move. He didn't switch or whimper. He didn't do anything.

"Vlad!" Sam screamed, tugging on the thick fabric of the suit. His eyes looked over at her and he rushed to the machine to turn it off. The humming stopped and he looked over at Danny with wide eyes. His eyes gazed over at the speechless family and he sighed.

"You killed him, Vlad. You killed Danny!" Tucker screamed, his hands over his mouth. His eyes sprung tears over the loss of his best friend.

The boy continued to melt, a little smile over his lips. His white hair melted to a green glob and so did his cheeks. By that time his legs and arms where gone and his chest remained, his DP logo still showing. His face was still there, but some features of it started to melt with the pile.

"My baby," Maddie walked over to her son, afraid to touch the liquified version of him. Jack placed a hand over her shoulder and whispered something to her ear. She nodded and they both traveled upstairs, out of the lab.

The teens closed their eyes and gave a prayer to him. They looked back at the disgusted billionaire and left him alone with the remains of their best friend and brother.

Vlad looked down at the bubbly pile of goo on the stretcher. He had failed. He had really failed Daniel. But...how? It was at first working. Working perfectly! He thought about the seconds the girl was pulling him. He had been staring at the machine in marvel. It didn't make sense. Danny should be okay...broken up a bit from the pain but okay. His eyes lowered at his failure. He didn't kill Daniel. He was going to die anyway...but he did kill him automatically from the contraption.

He squeezed his eyes shut and phased through the ceiling towards his room. All that was buzzing through his head was the smile of Daniel and his words.

_"I love you Vlad. Thanks."_

_"D-Don't worry, f-fruitloop. I can..do this."_

His mind wandered to his final moments before collapsing on his king sized bed. Tears fell down his pale face making him realize something. Vlad Masters had never cried. He hadn't since he had gotten his powers. And there he was, crying for the 2nd halfa in existence he had tried to save..but failed.

His sobs echoed around the room, making him think of what a monster he was.

* * *

Danny was flying. His head wasn't in pain anymore nor was it foggy or hazy. His mind felt fresh, like after a long time in the shower then getting out. His body felt free and wild, like he could do anything. He smiled and laughed at the extreme air he was picking up. Flips, swirls, and drops wasn't enough for him. He flew faster than he ever did and let himself drop. His laughter rung around his enviroment, letting him feel safe. A small glow surrounded him, making him feel like an angel.

"But I'm not dead," He thought out loud. His cheeks tinted pink as he continued to fly in his own world, his laughs and screams following after him.

* * *

_tbc..._

* * *

**Hey guys(: Guess what today is! It's my bday3 **

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Heart breaking. Sorry :'(**

**Love you guys, til next time.**


	6. A small problem

**Chapter 6: A small problem**

Thunder rocketed the sky followed by rain pounding against the windows as midnight fell. Wind whipped across the walls as the grandfather clock rang loudly around the pitch black mansion.

A certain billionaire couldn't sleep since the death of favorite person that had happened hours ago. His terror filled scream replayed in his mind as if like a catchy song. His fingers held onto the cloth of his pillow as his eyes stared ahead at the windows. The moon shined brightly against all the weather that was taking place around his castle, making a happy feeling trying to possess him. But it didn't work. His blood shot eyes wouldn't close since the haunting feeling of murder would flash underneath his eyelids.

A flash of lightning flashed right were the moon was floating at and he turned the other way on his bed. The material wrapped around his body as he dug his temple into the soft pillow beside him.

It felt like a nightmare. A pure nightmare. A nightmare that wouldn't end and would always return to head. A nightmare that he wished would vanish forever. But even if it did vanish, the proof was already in his basement.

Vlad Masters was afraid. He had murdered a precious boy that he deeply cared about, just to stop a decease. He had stopped the heart of Daniel Fenton. A 14 year old boy who possessed the same abilities as himself. A human ghost hybrid.

The only person who could feel the pain he was enduring was done. Deleted from the universe and was missing from the world. The only remains of him was the bubbling goo below him.

What was the point in his existence? He was the only one left who was a hybrid. Daniel was gone and he was the only knew what pain he bared being a human with ghost powers. His heart ached for the boy. He had admitted to him that he loved him and he desperately wanted to see him once more. But he was gone from existence.

His gaze stared upon the wooden floor and he sighed. What was the point anymore? He wouldn't care if the Fentons exposed his secret to world. He deserved it and all the pain that Danny had endured through the operation.

It was all his fault that his family and friends were depressed about him. Daniel was a like diamond. He shined so brightly, he affected his loved ones. It felt nice to know that Daniel did indeed love him.

"I love you, Daniel," Vlad whispered, his eyes shutting softly. Visions appeared but he forced them to remain shut.

"I love you too, fruitloop."

The billionaire's eyes fluttered open and he threw the covers off his head. Had he heard correctly? Did he hear Daniel? Not hearing anything else, his eyes softened and he fell back onto his thousand dollar bed. He must have imagined it. He did feel a bit crazy.

"Do you have any fruitloops in your kitchen?" His eyes burst open and he repeated the process he had done a few seconds ago. Was he once again imagining?

"Vlad?" His eyes darted to the door and his eyes widened upon contact.

There he was. Daniel. He have a soft smile on his face and he had a small glow around him. His ghost uniform was clean and untattered as if it had been washed recently. His hair was its usual messiness, falling between his eyes. But the thing that caught him most off guard was his body. It was baby like and fat. The skinniness of his flesh and bones were gone. As if he had gotten all his fat and muscle back.

"Daniel," Vlad uttered speechless. Danny gave a smile and flew over to him, his eyes bright and happy.

"Hi fruitloop," He greeted back.

"H-how are you okay? You were melting in the lab hours ago. I-I," Vlad started but was hushed when a finger was placed upon his lip.

"I'm fine Vlad. Look," He pointed at himself, "I'm fine. Healthy even. I just woke up in the lab feeling like I took a nap."

"But you were fully melted. It's impossible to reform after you've been melted. It's never happened before," The billionaire said, his eyes still widened. He couldn't believe it was real. Daniel was alive and in front of him, smiling like it was the best thing he could do to assure the billionaire he was perfectly fine.

"It was your machine. It actually works!" Danny's eyes brightened almost to a whitish green. His floating ability brought him closer until he was hugging the older halfa. His arms wrapped around the man so tightly, Vlad was forced to give a wheeze in response.

"Sorry," Danny apologized and let go.

"It's okay Daniel. I just can't believe it nor understand it. You're actually well and not ill anymore. I thought I had killed you," Vlad said worriedly.

Danny gave a snort of laughter and he held his cheeks, "You wouldn't kill me. Plus you couldn't have anyway. I was already dying in the first place."

"But my machine killed you."

"No it didn't. It made me melt so that I could get used to my form. I then think I came back together," The teen reassured. The older man couldn't tell any sort of lie in his tone and believed it was true.

Vlad's eyes lowered to the ground. Seeing this, Danny floated up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Without you I could have died. Painfully. You're machine make me whole again. You saved me."

His midnight eyes lifted so he saw the teen's happy expression and he sighed, "I guess you're right, Daniel. Thank you."

He grinned, "You're the one I should be thanking."

Vlad glanced over at the window. The storm had lifted so that you were able to see the crescent moon and small stars shining in the sky. Danny flew beside Vlad and dropped beside him. He embraced him in a hug once more and his head lowered so that it was on the older hybrid's shoulder.

"Thanks Vlad. For everything."

* * *

Vlad woke up to a start. He started breathing heavily until he studied the room. Everything was how it was suppose to be. He tried his hardest to recall last night. He had trouble sleeping and then saw a form...Daniel's form. Was it a dream that Daniel had appeared in the middle of the night to see him? Or was it real?

He threw the blankets off him and began to get ready for the day. He threw on his usual suit and brushed his hair, wrapping it up in his signature ponytail. After being satisfied with his appearance, he rushed out of the room, a firm frown on his face.

Throughout his walk, he couldn't help but return to last night. Was it truly a dream? If it wasn't then where was the teen?

He looked through hallway and room for any sign of the hybrid but as he thought, there was none. The teen couldn't have just disappeared, that would be a bit outrageous for him. But he still continued to look, wishing for one little hint of his whereabouts.

"Vlad?" Maddie's kind voice called out. Vlad walked into the living room and saw the Fentons and Daniel's friends huddled up, as if ready for departure. His thoughts were confirmed when she hugged him. "Thank you for what you've done for Danny. It wasn't your fault for his death, but thank you for trying to save him."

Vlad sighed in his head but gave a nod towards her. Sam and Tucker approached him and gave him a hug, "Thanks Vlad."

They separated after a few seconds and Jack came towards him. He didn't saw anything at first but then looked down at his jumpsuited feet, "Thanks Vladdie."

The billionaire couldn't help but be stunned by all their thanks. He had killed Daniel with his machine on contact and here they were thanking him? It felt sort of wrong to him for a moment before he finally accepted it.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could do something to help you but I'm afraid I can't. I apologize."

The group nodded and walked out of the mansion. Their heads hung high even though their spirits were crushed. It was brave of them to put their spirits high so that they wouldn't cry. Losing a loved one was never easy.

After waving good bye to his guests, Vlad went back to his room, and laid back down. He didn't understand any of it. Where was Daniel? He was sure he didn't dream of Daniel last night. He was positive. But his mind was hazy on that fact. Was he really dreaming?

A cry rung throughout the room and Vlad paused. It didn't sound like a normal cry...it sounded like a child's cry. He let the rings pass him and change him into his ghost form. He rushed towards the cry...which was in his bathroom...

The ghost threw open the door and stopped, stunned at what was on the floor. At first he was unable to make it out until he saw a little lump in the middle of the black cloth.

A baby.

Not just a normal baby. A glowing baby. His eyes looked over at the material the baby was trapped in and recognized it as Daniel's ghost suit. His fingers clasped around the zipper of the suit and yanked it down revealing a white haired, green eyed baby.

He estimated the age to be around a couple of months, 4 at the least, and its cry was the cause of the lack of air coming in from the opening of the neck. He look the baby in hand and wrapped the suit up around it. The baby gave a gurgle of acception and tightened his fist around Vlad's finger.

The billionaire dropped the baby on his bed and sat beside it, his eyes still wide. The baby was Daniel. No doubt the white hair and green eyes from his ghost form but the same complexion from a picture of Daniel and Jazz when they were children, that was sent from Jack.

"Daniel?" Vlad whispered carefully. As if hearing the sound of his name or hearing the sound of something, the baby turned its head towards the white haired man and gave a small yell of excitement. Vlad's fingers wrapped around the baby's body and pulled him up so he was on his lap. The baby dug his head into his stomach and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.

"Oh my," Vlad closed his eyes for a second and phased the baby and himself down towards the lab. As he lowered, he caught sight of the stretcher where Daniel last laid and noticed that the goo had dissipated. No sigh of it ever being on there. He placed the baby on the hospital bed, making sure it was wrapped up so that it make no interruptions, and he flew over to his computers, typing furiously on the keyboards.

Minutes or hours passed until Vlad read the information of the screen and looked back at the baby. He jumped up from his seat and nodded as he was beside the baby. The hybrid put a finger on the baby's cheek and smiled, "It's as if you're ectoplasmic scales reverted you to a toddler. You should return back to normal in a couple weeks or months."

The baby, who was still asleep, turned around so that's its back was to Vlad. Before he could take the baby to a new destination, he removed off the suit that it was wrapped in and instead gave it its space blanket. The baby still wore boxers, but it had shrunk down to its little form. _'I need to buy diapers later.'_ He thought to himself.

The billionaire gave a sigh of happiness and swooped up the baby in his arms and phased them off to the kitchen. He carefully set the baby down on a large wooden chair, which had large pillows on it already and rushed off to make a warm bottle of milk.

Now that he thought about it, Daniel's new condition was simple logic really. Some of Daniel's goo that had created him had evaporated away as ghost energy. Since his form was already stable, the goo had to return to the form of something that he had enough power for; which was a baby. It had startled the man at first but he soon accepted it realizing the goo would return him back to normal around a couple of weeks or months.

A small cry was heard behind him and Vlad sighed. He stole the bottle of milk, which wasn't really a bottle since he didn't have those in his house but was instead a glass cup, that wasn't finished heating and slowly approached Daniel. The baby was squirming in its new location but as soon as it was lifted off from the pillows, the baby had stopped squirming and was nuzzling into Vlad's chest.

"Daniel open your mouth please," Vlad soothed, even though he probably knew that wasn't going to happen. He instead raised the glass to his small mouth and the baby opened up immediately, surprisingly.

As slowly as he could, he poured the white contents into Daniel's mouth. After a while, the baby closed his mouth and dug his head further into the hybrid's chest. That was a signal for Vlad to stop and he set down the cup on the table.

"What am I going to do with you?" Vlad uttered as he played with the baby's hair, "How am I going to care for you?"

As he said it a couple of suggestions formed in his mind. He couldn't give it to the Fentons since they had no idea how to raise a ghost baby. Sure it wouldn't be much to do, but the damage ghost children caused was great. He could hold onto the baby, but he would have to miss very big meetings which could help his company expand. Ghosts came into mind and he quickly disregarded it. He couldn't give the baby to Skulker. By the next hour, Daniel would probably dead. What to do?

"A clone!" Vlad exclaimed softly, careful not to bother the child in his arms, "I could use my clone to take care of it. Perfect!"

His eyes glanced over that the window. The sun was shining brightly and without looking at the clock, he could tell it was around 10 a.m. He once again looked down at the bundle in his hands and gave a sigh.

"Better go do some shopping," Vlad muttered and quickly created a clone. The clone smiled as soon as it was finished and disappeared through the garage door. "Now to wait for the clone to return so that I can change Daniel into proper attire."

The man's eyes glanced off into the distance. He had a choice not to tell anyone and keep the boy as his own...but...it didn't feel right. For the first time in his life, Vlad Masters felt pity. The boy had been through so much and for him to tear it all a way and create a new life for him felt wrong. He had to return him back to Jack and Maddie...as soon as he was safe enough for them.

"Bla!" The hybrid looked down to his arms at the little squirming baby, who was sucking on his thumb. He pulled away his puny thumb and baby slobber covered the entire finger, falling down to his palm. He waved it in the air in excitement and but stopped as he cocked his head at the huge man in front of him.

A patch of white hair covered his eyes as he kicked and kicked furiously in Vlad's lap. Just one poke from the 40 year old make the baby scream in excitement.

"Wow. You're such an energetic child. No wonder Jasmine's been annoyed by you," The baby gave a nod as if understanding. Vlad just laughed and continue to play with the lively baby.

* * *

"I can't believe Danny's dead," Sam whispered and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Just hours ago they had departed from the mansion were her best friend had died. After entering the RV, Maddie and herself, burst out crying and clung to the closest people around them, which was Tucker and Jack. They gave a yelp of surprise but soothed their companions as best as possible. Jazz has cried too but away from everyone else. She had called the bathroom and wept in there for the rest of the trip. But now they were in Danny's room, to much to care if they were messing up his room.

"Me either. It feels impossible sorta," Tucker agreed. His eyes wandered to the floor as he kicked away a pair of dirty jeans away from the bed he was sitting on. He fell onto the bed, his arms outstretched and gave a sigh of frustration.

"I knew I had to face it that Danny was going to die but I'm not ready for him to die," Jazz screeched into Danny's pillow. She was the worst one handling it. Sure Sam and Maddie were terrible but Jazz was beyond worse. She had cried nonstop since they had left the mansion and she refused to stop since it would bring up more memories and she would just end up crying more.

"My favorite time while he was sick was when he told me he loved me. He even asked me to be his girlfriend. I...I just can't believe he's dead," Sam choked out. Even though, Danny and her had only went out for a couple of days but it felt like a lifetime. It was hard though to lose someone you loved to a disease.

Jazz's head lifted from the pillow and sniffled, "You know what? I have a feeling that Danny isn't really dead. Like a tingling feeling that I usual feel is still there, telling me Danny's alive."

"But how? We saw Danny melt into a puddle at Vlad's mansion. He can't possibly be alive," Tucker reminded.

"It just feels like Danny's alive. What if he came back to life and Vlad didn't tell us?"

"Jazz. Listen to yourself. You must miss Danny to much so you're wishing that you can 'feel' him. He's gone," The geek whispered as patted he patted her on the shoulder.

"I know...maybe I am imagining I'm feeling him," Jazz whispered and looked down to the brown carpet.

* * *

Vlad's lidded eyes looked over at the grandfather which rang loudly, signalling another new hour. He had lost track of time, playing with the infant in his fingers, who was lying asleep. Daniel had refused to sleep and had screamed loudly whenever he thought his playmate was being quiet. But luckily, he was able to put him to sleep minutes ago which also returned him to his human form.

The billionaire carefully stood up and guided himself to his bedroom, holding the baby his arms. He made extra sure that his arms were rocking slowly in a maintained speed before he reached the bedroom. Using one hand to rearrange the pillows and blankets to that it make a box around the baby, he placed him inside and slid the space rocket blanket around his small form.

The baby immediately held onto it as it cuddled deeper into the fluffy blanket. His black hair poked out of the pillows and blanket as he gave a small sigh.

Vlad couldn't help but give a small kiss to the baby and watch him. Baby Daniel, he had to admit, was an extremely adorable infant. He understood why he was Maddie's favorite and why she treasured him as a toddler instead of his usual teenage self.

Feeling his ghost self arrive with supplies, he got up and carefully tip toed away from the infant, to the living room. Just as he arrived, he felt he cold sensation of a ghost as he got to the center of the room. There he saw a small cradle, which was still in the box and a couple of bags of baby supplies.

He shook his head, "Daniel is sure going to cost me a lot now."

His ghostly self was absorbed back into the original Vlad and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment. He went to investigate what he had gotten and smiled as he pulled out a pack of 3 bottles. He phased one out of its container and slowly put it on the counter for later use and went back to further see.

After he had checked everything, he had pulled out a bottle, baby clothes and a pacifier from the large group of materials. He quickly filled the bottle with milk and decided to heat it up later when Daniel was ready for it.

Vlad phased up to his bedroom and was thankful that the baby was still asleep. He was squirming in place however but he decided to ignore it. Setting down the materials on the counter, Vlad slowly crawled onto the bed. He slowly sat beside the sleeping infant and laid down, his hand playing with the small bundle of hair on his head. The baby softly giggled as he did that and he couldn't help but a smile flash on his face.

It would probably take months for Danny return to his normal age and by the time he achieved it, the boy would be months behind his proper age. It was like at the moment that Danny was frozen in time.

Unless... he got Maddie and Jack to help. They helped him with the machine. Who says they couldn't help find a cure? His heart rushed in his chest as his plan formed in his head. He grinned and curled up on his side, his thoughts about the cure expanding.

* * *

So early update. Happy 2013 guys(: I hope you're feeling as giddy as me! I would just like to wish you a happy New Year and I hope this year is the best for you guys!

I haven't started on the next chapter since I've been extremely busy with school stuff but rest assure I use my freetime to get on here and do my stories just for you.

If you're one of those readers that have been looking out for the next update on 'Us Against Two' I haven't given up on that story, I'm just kinking out those minor details on the story. I'm not sure when I'll update but it'll be soon.

Reviews greatly appreicated!

~LHT


	7. Progress

**Chapter 7: Progress**

"Maddie?" Jack mumbled. The soft hum of his wife told him she meant 'what' and he decided to continue, "Doesn't it seem like Vlad's hiding something? He hasn't done anything for a couple of days."

Putting down the ghost weapon she was tweaking, she gave a curious face at him, "What do you mean? Of course he hasn't done anything for days. We.. we just lost our only son to his machine or whatever, 'disease'. I know you think Vlad should do something but what can he do? All he could help us with is Danny's funeral, at the moment."

He adjusted himself so that his head was on his hands, "It just feels like he's.. I don't know.. hiding something. I know I shouldn't feel like this but it's just... nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Jack," Maddie sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel. I'd like to point the finger on who caused this to him... but every time I think of someone.. it always leads to us. We were the ones who created the portal. Caused him to become a ghost accidentally and started hunting him every night instead of watching our own kids and protecting them from so called 'danger' when all along... we were the danger."

He whimpered softly and shook his head, "Thanks Mads.. you just made it worse."

Mentally groaning, she patted him gently, "Don't worry. Something will help us take our mind off... him."

Just then the telephone rang loudly. The hesitant looks both hunters exchanged at the same moment, they were both worried and hopeful on the caller. Maddie was the one to reach the phone and say out a solid 'hello.'

"Maddie?" It was Vlad, not to her surprise. "I have some news."

"Vlad? What's the news? Is it about Danny's funer-"

"Daniel is alive. But.. with some slight alterations.. I need you to come to my mansion immediately," Vlad interrupted.

Her brain was fried. How.. How was he alive? Did he just lie to them for a couple days until he knew what was happening or was it a trap? That man wouldn't stop now to get her, would he? But she froze in place instead, almost dropping the phone in the process.

She put the phone back on her ear and nodded, "Okay we'll be there in a couple minutes," and hung up without another word and turned to Jack. "Pack up your stuff, we're going to pick up the kids and go see Danny."

* * *

Vlad turned to the baby form of Danny, who was kicking the blanket off his body and speaking out some random gurgle sounds. Smiling, he poked the baby which earned him a squeal of laughter.

"It's a shame we have to turn you back to your normal age, isn't it baby Daniel?" The baby smiled at him and stuck out his feet towards him. Vlad grabbed one and played with it, sighing. Not to his surprise, the doorbell rang in the next couple seconds. The Fentons' could be really fast when it came to emergencies, Vlad noted.

He rushed to the door and opened the door all the way. Standing on his doorstep was the Fentons' along with the companionship of Daniel's friends. Five pairs of eyes looked worried, stressed, and questionable.

"Come inside," He urged them, moving out of the way and gesturing them inwards. They all came in hurriedly and as they settled in, a comment was spoken from Sam, "What'd you to do him?"

He frowned and shook his head, "Why would you honestly think I'd do anything to him?"

"I don't know, you kinda killed him and a couple days later call us saying something's happened. I know you did something," She said sarcastically and Tucker gave her a look of confusion and nudged her.

"If you'd like to be like that, then I won't show you Daniel."

"Probably locked up in a cage," She muttered to herself and Tucker.

Vlad narrowed his eyes and held up a finger for them to wait. He rushed to his bedroom, where baby Daniel was playing with his hands. One look at the man and he screamed in excitement and covered himself with his blanket. Smiling, he picked him up and propped him up on his shoulder. Walking out, he prepared himself for what was to come from the family. He honestly didn't know what to expect from them; happiness, gratitude? Or would it be pure madness on the scene?

He poked his head out in the living room and gave a sarcastic smile, "I given you Daniel."

Just one show of the baby, and their eyes popped in surprise. They hadn't expected this at all... no doubt. But Maddie, surprisingly was the first one to comment.

"Vlad.. is that D-D-?" He nodded and put the baby on the seat that was currently not occupied. The baby readjusted so he was on his stomach and over looking all the people in the room. He smiled and started to laugh in place, even though everyone was giving the baby a look of surprise.

"And your not tricking us?" She asked slowly, looking at the baby for sure confidence that it was indeed her son.

For an answer, the baby flashed white and the unmistakable white hair and green eyes on the baby, confirmed all of their questions. They all sat there, dumbfounded on what to do now but Vlad quietly disturbed the silence.

"I am positive that I'm not tricking you."

Maddie was the only one to stand up and walk over to the baby, hesitantly picking it up. The baby smiled as it was lifted and once eye to eye with his mother, squealed in absolute joy. The baby's feet vanished in a couples seconds to a wispy tail and lessened the wait she carried slightly. Looking straight into the baby's neon eyes, she knew without a doubt that this was truly her little boy. The boy she bore. The boy she had seen grow up. It was definitely Danny.

"It's him. I know its Danny," She whispered and the baby squealed again for emphasis. Jack walked up to her and grabbed the baby's hand with his fists. Baby Danny gave a look at him and started laughing, using his other hand to point at him and try to grab him. She handed him over and the baby hugged his father in delight.

She smiled heartedly at her father/son scene in front of her and turned to glance at Vlad's expression. It was a face of kindness, surprisingly. Maybe Vlad was trying to help them as best he could.

"Okay now that you believe I didn't cause anything to Daniel, let's talk about what happen and how we're going to resolve this problem," Vlad interrupted. "But I'd give you a warning though; Ghost babies are extremely dangerous."

Maddie gave him a look, "Dangerous? How's that possible? Cores of ghost infants aren't stable enough to produce energy."

"Dear Madeline, have you forgotten that I'm a ghost too? I've researched everything needed in a ghost. And I tell you, ghost childrens' core levels are off the charts at this age. This is the most critical stage of a ghost's life; what happens to the baby can affect its power and element further on. There's a possibility that we could change Daniel's element from a ice core to a fire core, like myself," Vlad explained.

She frowned, "Are you sure? This data doesn't seem reasonable enough for further explanation."

"I'm as sure as the sky's blue," He nodded. "I believe in this theory 100% fold."

"Well then if your sure, we'll continue this... for Danny," Maddie looked over to her son, who was currently floating from his father's arms and into the sky. She smiled warmly and almost was so distracted, she didn't catch Vlad's warning

"Careful, he could fall at anytime."

And at that moment, Danny screamed in glee and fell back into his father's arms, which had caught him off guard.

The adults looked at Vlad and he grinned, "When you're ready, just meet me in the lab." And he walked out of the room with his light footsteps echoing through the foyer.

"AAAHHHH!" Baby Danny screamed, his eyes lighting up green. The baby kicked furiously, floating up from his father's arms once again. But this time Jack poked the giggling baby and his eyes lit up in a bright green. His hands blazed with green energy and Jack's eyes widened.

"Duck!" He yelled and at that moment, everyone was able to hid behind a object before Danny exploded.

Green energy blazed in every direction and managed to scorch every valuable and expensive thing in the room. Vlad managed to come in time, his eyes glowing red, and creating a shield around the child, in a protective way.

After making sure no energy escaped the bubble, he gestured everyone to come out. Danny was continuing to giggle and play with his hands, not noticing he had caused a wreck of havoc in the billionaire's living room. The energy surrounding the baby soon dispersed and Vlad allowed the shield to break. The baby fell to his arms and he patted his head in a reassuring away.

"What was that?" Tucker asked, readjusting his hat and grabbing his PDA from the floor.

"That, my boy, was the power of a baby."

Sam frowned, "You mean if you didn't show up, Danny would have blasted us to pieces?"

Vlad shrugged, "Well that's preciously would happened if it had continued. Thank goodness I wasn't close to my lab just yet."

"Thanks Vlad," Jazz smiled.

"No problem. I didn't want Daniel wrecking my living room." He looked at the damage around him, "But I guess that's too late."

"We'll fix the damages Vlad. Don't worry," Maddie said.

He shook his head, "No need. Remember I'm Vlad Masters, billionaire. I'll just buy my items back again. No trouble." He looked at the baby playing with the hankerchief in his hands. Noticing half of it was still in his jacket, he snatched it away and tucked it back. "Now I need remember you. Daniel isn't just a baby again. He's a ghost 3 times stronger than he was before. His powers can go willy nilly at any moment and maybe next time I won't be able to save your butt, so I warn you to be careful with him."

With all the talking in the room, they had forgotten about Danny's presence and he began to cry, kicking and spazzing out in Vlad's arms. He sighed and scratched his head. "Dear me, he's hungry. I haven't fed him for a couple hours or so."

"Where's the baby formula? I'll feed him for you guys," Sam volunteered.

Vlad hesitated before handing her the baby, "Don't shake him or anything. It'll just make him fussy and panic more. The baby formula should be in the kitchen in the fridge. Just warm it up for a couple minutes and feed him." He turned to Jack and Maddie, "So shall we go to the lab and continue?"

Both scientists nodded and followed Vlad out the living room.

Sam looked down at the baby, while he was currently holding both his hands together and staring at them in amazement. She smiled down and held the baby's fist. He looked up at her and grinned, his feet spazzing out in fun.

'_I feel like this is going to be a fun week_,' She mentally said before she got up to get the formula, Danny staring at her with wonder.

* * *

Sorry about my SUPER late update and I know its small :/ oops. I've been grounded a couple months, if you read my other chapters for my explanation, and have unfortunately been unable to log onto fanfiction to write chapters. SORRY. But I've come back now to write and write I shall. Any comments please don't hesitate to write.

~Lizz


End file.
